Shards of the Ginzuishou
by Felicia Angel
Summary: YugiohSailormoon: Upon finding a talking cat, Yugi and his friends must now find out what happened to the Senshi and face a new enemy. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

My Disclaimer: I own none of it. None, I tell you, none! Okay, just the story, but that's it.  
Offical Disclaimer: _Yu-gi-oh_belongs to Takahashi Kazuki, Jump magazine and manga, and none of it belongs to me so I don't earn anythign from this. _Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon_belongs to Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha, Toei Animation, TV Asahi, Bandai, DIC, Cloverway, Pioneer, and a whole host of others and, like before, I'm none of them and have nothing to do with it, therefore it's not mine. The only thing I own are a few made-up characters (who don't appear yet), the story itself (which connects them) and my anime. Take everything else, but if you touch my anime I'll sick my mutt-of-DOOM-and-face-licking on you as soon as I get her from my parent's house.

Author's Notes: a) Don't kill me, I've seen worse, but I've the good fortune to have not run into it enough that I could name the fics here.  
b) There will be Shonen-ai later on, mainly in the Puzzleshipping variety. Just fair warning. No lemons...yet...probably not, and if so I'll see to it that it has it's own fic. Pointless chatter and/or lemony scenes need their own fics.

**Shards of the Ginzuishou**

Prologue: The First Senshi

Before the time of the Silver Millennium, before Queen Serenity and her kingdom of the Moon, the fabled ginzuishou was broken into many pieces. When the first battle against Chaos was fought, they were all joined to call forth the greatest Senshi. The power, however, could not be joined so quickly, and the soul of the one they created was left empty, with only a protector, in the Galaxy Cauldron.

Realizing their mistake, the great Senshi of the first times intended to take it apart, turning it into the Seven Sacred colors and thus into the nijizuishou, the Mystical Rainbow Crystals. However, when the crystal broke, it was into eight parts. The Seven Sacred colors now created, it was uncertain as to the purpose of the eighth until the first Senshi of Wisdom realized that the seven would only create an almost-perfect ginzuishou. With the eighth, it would create the true ginzuishou, but until then, it would only create one almost as power.

Not wanting such a power to be unleashed at such an early time, the eight crystals were scattered throughout the universe, one remaining behind to be given to the leader of the First Senshi. The nijizuishou were all to be recognized by the colors, while the last, called the ikizuishou, or 'Spirit Crystal', would only show its color once given back to the ginzuishou.

As time went on, the children of those early Senshi spread, creating more stars. When the second of the ninjizuishou was found, it was found that only with the sacrifice of the holder, who was connected by their soul to the crystal, could a newer, stronger crystal be created, and then it was only by their consent. The holder gave their consent, as did the next, and the next, until the time when the holder of the newest crystal was Queen Serenity, who held the ginzuishou and who gained the empty shell that once held the greatest Senshi's spirit. Of the last crystal, the one that would grant the last power to the ginzuishou…there was no sign.

**

* * *

**

The young boy sat curled, looking up at the night sky. He wished he had a friend…someone he knew at the school. Anyone.

He looked over at the sky and thought he saw a star falling. He reached towards it and was surprised when something fell into his hand. Had he caught a falling star?

He opened his palm to see a quick shimmer of light pass up and to his chest, where his heart would be. Blinking, the boy looked back at his palm and held up his hand. "I wish I had a friend. Anyone."

The next day at school, when someone came up to bully him, a new person stopped them, and then with a look he realized that this person wanted to be a friend. His friend. He smiled as he gave his name. He kept the star a secret, though. It had given him this one wish, maybe he could get another…but no, that would be wrong. He finally decided that it was his secret and his to keep.

Part 1: The Two Cats

There was the sound of clanging cans, and Yugi quickly reached over to stop the running cat that was about to streak by, a few kids following and obviously angry that their fun was stopped. Yugi simply cast them a glare as he freed the cat and looked it over. The poor thing was colored black, a small yellow crescent moon on her (he was sure it was a girl) forehead. He gave her a warm smile and put her on his shoulders, ignoring the kids behind him. "Come on, I'll take you home."

The cat meowed at him, seeming to be happy, and looked at him, almost critically, with blue eyes. He looked at her with his own purple eyes and the same smile. The cat seemed content with this and stayed on his shoulders as he got home. "Ojii-san, I'm home!"

"Ah, Yugi! Who's your friend?"

"Some kids were playing a trick on her. Can I keep her, Ojii-san?"

Mutou Sugoroku smiled and seemed to think about it before finally nodding, "I guess so, but what if she has an owner, Yugi? Put up some signs if she stays, that way they know where to look at least. In the meantime, yes, she can stay here."

The cat mewed happily and stayed on Yugi's shoulder as he went upstairs, not really fighting as he cleaned her off quickly and dried her, then took her into his room.

She's a beautiful creature, Yugi, Yami said, appearing for a moment beside Yugi. The cat's eyes seemed to refocus, now on Yami, then back to Yugi and Yami. The two blinked and Yugi asked, "Do you think she can see you?"

The cat meowed, almost like she was answering but couldn't for some reason. Yugi knelt down, Yami following him, and now Yugi saw that there was some damage around her crescent moon mark. He slowly touched it gently, expecting to be scratched at any moment before he asked Yami, "Could we heal some of this? I think it needs to be."

The cat rubbed her head against Yugi's hand, and suddenly he felt a…tug. He blinked as something tickled his palm and jerked away quite suddenly, seeing a little light appear and head to the crescent moon area. Yugi looked at Yami. "Was that you?"

Yami shook his head and the two looked back at the cat, who seemed to be smiling at him. Yugi leaned in a little, "Do you know what that was?"

The cat replied, "No, but thank you anyway."

Yugi jumped back at least three feet. "SHE TALKED!"

The cat bowed her head. "That always happens. I'm sorry I scared you…both of you…though how their can be two of you like that I'm still trying to figure out."

_You can see me?_

The cat now turned to where Yami was, or at least where Yugi saw Yami to be. "I can."

_Do you know anything, then, about the Millennium Items? I am a spirit who was within the Millennium Puzzle, which Yugi finished and now we're bonded together. As far as I know, there are a few items, but as to how many exactly I am unsure._

The cat tilted her head, looking at the Millennium Puzzle, Yugi, then at the spirit. "I'm not too sure. I have heard something about it…but that was…well," she turned her head, "that was a long time ago. I know the Millennium Items themselves were supposed to be used in the service of the Pharaoh, and whatever else I know about them was only what I heard and rumors. I heard that they have the powers of a place called the Shadow Realm, and that their abilities bring out both good and bad in a human's nature. As to spirits in them…I'm sorry."

Yami smiled anyway. _That is still more then I knew. Thank you…um…_

"Luna," she said, smiling, "My name is Luna."

**

* * *

**

Kaiba shot a look before noticing the white spot that seemed attached to Mokuba's shoulder. He now noticed that it was, actually, a cat with blue eyes and a yellow crescent moon and white fur, which stood out against Mokuba's own black hair. Mokuba was smiling and looking over at the cat before looking back to his older brother. "Nii-sama, look what I found!"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "A cat?"

Mokuba nodded enthusiastically, and somehow Kaiba knew what was coming next but felt unprepared none the less for the pleading eyes his brother gave him when he asked, "Please, can I keep him? Please, Nii-sama? I promise I'll take care of him and everything! I'll make sure he's fed and out of your hair and not too loud or anything!"

Kaiba wondered how parents handled this. Maybe with a strong 'no'.

"Besides, he needs to find his owner! He lost her and I'm one of the only people to understand him in a long time, which is good because he's been trying to find his wife and his owner for a while as well…"

Kaiba looked over at his little brother. "What?"

"His name's Artemis. He lost his owner a little while ago, and can't find her. He asked if I could help, and in the meantime take care of him. Can I?"

It was so sincere Kaiba wondered if maybe Mokuba hadn't taken too much of what Yugi spoke about seriously. A talking cat?

But the mention of an owner meant that the cat would only stay for a while, therefore Mokuba would have to give him up soon and, well, that seemed fine with Kaiba. He finally nodded and Mokuba smiled, and for an instant he thought he saw the cat smile widely too before the two headed to Mokuba's room, Mokuba chatting with the cat. Kaiba turned back to his work and tried hard to not think about talking cats and magical puzzles.

**

* * *

**

The next day was early, and Kaiba almost regretted his decision to stay in school. He had work to do, and as it was, he already knew most if not all of the subjects being taught.

What got to him completely, though, was when Yugi, talking to his friends, seemed to bring up something he hadn't wanted to think about.

"A talking cat?" the dog had said, rather loudly and very efficiently getting Kaiba's attention, however unwanted from either side. Kaiba looked over from the book he was reading quick enough to see Yugi nod, speaking quietly to his friends. Kaiba noticed that the odd white-haired Bakura was not present, and began to wonder where the boy was. Like himself, Bakura seemed to be a sometimes-helper of Yugi and the odd spirit within the Puzzle. Unlike Kaiba himself, though, Bakura also seemed to have problems, alternating from a psychotic enemy to a timid friend. At least Kaiba was only on their side long enough to achieve his goals, if they were similar…such as defeating Pegasus. Though, at the time, it really was just similar desires to defeat the creator of Duel Monsters to save someone important. Kaiba found that, indeed, he drew better cards when someone he cared for was in danger, and in general he found the duel to have more satisfaction once won, and just the same…he had felt saddened for Yugi. The other Yugi had been fighting, but for whatever reason Yugi himself had stopped him from being destroyed. How odd.

Kaiba couldn't really hear what it was that Yugi was saying to the others, and thus lost interest in the conversation except to possibly tell Mokuba. If his talking cat…Artemis…had a wife, maybe the cat Yugi talked about could be related and thus the cat would be out before he knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all my reviewers! **Earthpaw**...thanks for the almost-confidence. **moon-bunny735**...no, it's actually gonna be Seto/Another Senshi. Usagi (Serena) belongs to Mamoru (Darien), so sorry. And while that would be interesting, I'd see her more as someone who might annoy the hell out of him while he liked her. **Bunny Aino**--Yeah, I could see that too, hence the reason that I wrote that. And yeah, this will keep coming up because Artemis and Mokuba are quite good friends, and Mokuba is a little more mature then anime and sometimes manga Minako.**Ai, Cor-chan, **and **bluedragonflyofdestiny** thank you as well. Everyone else can go and (taken out for rating purposes).

Part 2: The Tres Leches Cake

When Kaiba had been younger, he had attended a party with his adoptive father. Unlike any other time, Gozaburo Kaiba had not kept him on a tight leash, and thus Kaiba had been able to wander the party until he ran into a young girl, about his age. She had dark hair that seemed to alternate between purple and black, depending on the lighting, and lovely purple-blue eyes, which also seemed to change in the light. She had spotted him first, he was sure, but he had moved first to see her. She wore a white dress with pretty flowers on it that he recognized as casablancas.

"Those are pretty," he told her, not knowing how else to start a conversation.

"Thank you. My father's assistant gave them to me."

"Do you what they are?"

"No."

"They're called casablancas. They're named after that city in Africa, and some say they bring up bitter-sweet memories."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

She touched the flowers then picked one off and handed it to him. "Here."

Kaiba had been surprised, and asked, "Why?"

"Because you told me what they are."

"I can't accept it."

"Why not?"

"I haven't give you anything in return."

"Call it a favor. Now you owe me."

Kaiba thought quickly, looking around before taking the flower then saying, "Wait here." He was off to get it, then came back with two plates that had a piece of cake on it.

"What is it?"

"I don't know. It's a cake."

The two tried it, and the girl giggled. "Tres Leches."

"Huh?" Kaiba tried, the sticky cake coating the top of his mouth.

"That's the name of the cake. I guess we're even now."

The two giggled together now, and with the cake done Kaiba gave a polite bow. "I'm Kaiba Seto."

The girl returned his bow. "Hino Rei."

Right before the party had ended for him, the two had talked about their lives. Kaiba had told her that he was adopted, and was lucky enough to have his younger brother with him. Rei said her mother had died when she was young, and thus she was an only child. After this, though, she heard that she was going to live with her grandfather at a Shinto shrine in Tokyo. Kaiba felt extremely saddened by this news: he wanted to see her again, maybe at school or something. Or even see if she could come over when he wasn't being forced to study non-stop. It would be nice, and Mokuba would like her, he knew that much.

He then saw Gozaburo coming towards them, to take him away, and he did something he never thought he would be able to do. He quickly moved and gave her a kiss on the lips.

Rei looked surprised and he shared in her surprise up to when Gozaburo grabbed him and pulled him out the door.

**

* * *

**

"You think you found his wife, Nii-sama?"

"I heard Yugi mention finding a cat," Kaiba told him, "It might be her. As to the owner…well, I'm not sure. I put something out and also put up a picture of him as well as a description in the papers. If she's out there, she'll find out and come by."

"You didn't put up a reward, did you?"

Kaiba had considered it, but decided against it at the last minute. "No, but I also checked and didn't see anything about lost cats anywhere before I put up the ad."

Mokuba smiled finally and nodded, happy and said, "I'll go tell Artemis. Thank you, Nii-sama!"

After Mokuba left Kaiba smiled slightly. His little brother, being happy…that made him happy to an extent. He loved the fact that he could make him happy, though at times he wasn't sure if he was completely happy or just acting. Maybe…no, Kaiba held onto the thought that he was happy, and that made him happy and able to move through the day at least.

**

* * *

**

"Artemis," Mokuba said, coming into his room and seeing the cat perk up at his voice. Artemis smiled at him as Mokuba said, "I have good news. Nii-sama thinks he might know where your wife is!"

"He does?" Artemis asked, then stood up. "That's great! Where?"

"He said Yugi might have her. You know, the one my brother's always trying to beat."

"You told me about him. I wouldn't be surprised if she was with him, though if she knows what happened to the group is something I'm worried about too."

"You mean your owner and her friends," Mokuba nodded, remembering what Artemis had told him earlier. "Nii-sama said he didn't hear anything about a cat missing matching your description, though. Do you think that…well…that…"

"No," Artemis said, turning his head away. "I have to have faith that they came back, that they're alive. Something happened, I don't know what, but I have faith that they came back and we have to find them."

Mokuba nodded, "Then I'll have faith! I had faith that my Nii-sama would wake up, and he did. He woke up and came to Pegasus' island to rescue me, so I'll have faith that they came back from that place and are here, and that we'll find them."

Artemis nodded, then suddenly bristled. Mokuba looked at him, now worried. "What is it?"

"There's something here that shouldn't be, something…evil."

Mokuba heard the door handle turn and Artemis growled. Mokuba moved farther away from it as the door opened and a dark figure was in the doorway.

"Who are you?" Mokuba demanded, trying to sound commanding but failing slightly.

The figure didn't speak, and Artemis bristled even more, growling like a cat who was warning another away. Mokuba was back in a corner, and too far away from anything to try and warn his brother. What could he do?

**

* * *

**

Yugi looked up at KaibaCorp's tower then at Luna. "Are you sure?"

"I did feel something odd coming from here, Yugi, make no mistake."

_I do as well, aibou. It almost feels like the power of Shadii's two Millennium Items._

"Two Millennium Items? I hope Kaiba's okay."

_I still don't understand why you get so worried over him. He's a prick._

Luna looked over at the other Yugi, "Either way, reasons are reasons and you shouldn't be so cruel to him."

_I have my own reasons for being rude to him, Luna. But we should check it out, anyway. This doesn't feel right. There's something…different…evil, in there as well._

Yugi raced to the building, narrowly missing a woman with dark hair that seemed purple who was also heading into the building.

Yugi would have expected some activity, something going on, but there was…no one. The only feeling was a strange electric feel in the air, and Yugi swallowed, trying to fight back the fear that was rising. Luna was on his shoulder and looked over at the girl next to him before blinking and whispering to Yugi, "Yugi, that's one of the girls I told you about!"

Yugi cast a quick glance at her then back to where an elevator was. "We should go see if Kaiba's okay."

The girl looked at him and said, "Kaiba Seto?"

"Yes. Do you know him?"

"From before. I came here to see how he was. I'm Hino Rei."

"Mutou Yugi." He looked around. "This isn't good."

"There is something evil here," Rei said, holding a small piece of paper in her hand. "We have to find Seto and anyone else, try to get them out of here."

The two headed for the elevator, Luna explaining to Yugi that Rei was a priestess and had powers. She also was one of the Senshi girls that Luna had told him about, who had protected the princess and who were now missing.

They rode up to the main floor quietly, both unsure as to what would happen.

**

* * *

**

The man was dark colored, and by his dress he was Egyptian. He was holding a scale and currently Kaiba was standing, demanding who he was and why he was here.

"Who I am is unimportant," the man said to Kaiba's first question, "As to why I am here…you are part of an ancient prophecy. One who will destroy the one whom I and my bloodline have waited nearly three thousand years for the return of. I cannot allow you to destroy or to attack him anymore."

"What do you mean? Are you talking about Yugi?" Kaiba sneered at the man, "I think Pegasus gave Yugi more problems then I ever did."

"It does not matter who has given him more problems, in the near future you shall strive to defeat him and you will end up releasing untold chaos upon the world, just as you did to bring about the downfall of the Pharaoh and his servants."

"Could you explain this to me, or are you just babbling now?"

The man glared at Kaiba, then moved to reveal Mokuba. His eyes were blank, and currently growling lowly at the man was the white cat, Artemis, from Mokuba's shoulder. The man moved to touch Mokuba's hair and the cat lashed out, obviously not allowing the man to touch Kaiba's little brother anymore then he had before.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba started to move when suddenly the Egyptian set down the scales between them on a small table, and removed a small feather from his turban. Kaiba just as suddenly found it impossible for him to move.

"In what is called the Book of the Dead, the souls are judged by the Scales of Truth. On one side is the Feather of Ma'at, and on the other is a person's heart. Let us play a game…"

Kaiba glared at the man.

"If you answer all the questions I ask truthfully, then I will release your brother, and allow you peace. If, however, you lose, or answer one question without the truth in your heart, then your brother will remain as he is now…a mere puppet with no will and only a cat to protect him."

Kaiba felt the small letter that he had been holding crinkle as he made a fist.

"If you lose completely, though, it will not matter how your brother is, for your soul will be devoured by the great demon."

This was just getting better and better. Kaiba glared, "So I have no choice. Either I tell the truth completely, or I lose my brother or my life."

"That is correct. Now, shall we begin?"

The paper felt like fire under his hand, and for a moment he saw red but nodded. Strangely enough, the red stayed. For a moment, he saw the differences. Gold energy was around the scales, as well as the ankh-shaped key around the man's neck. It also glowed around Mokuba. The spot around Artemis, however, was colored silver, almost like moonlight. But next to the man was two dark shadows with snake eyes, smiling at him and obviously manipulating the mystery man.

How can I see them? What was--the letter from Rei!

He had just recently gotten a letter from Hino Rei, saying she was coming by to say hello and giving him a strange item that she said was an ofuda, an anti-evil scroll.

So how am I channeling it?

"The first question: do you seek to destroy those weaker then you for your own gain?"

"Yes."

The scale tipped to the side of Ma'at. The man looked surprised and looked at Kaiba. "You did not seek to lie?"

"Why should I? I'm in a business. In such things, you must step on others to get what you want, to get what you need. I stepped on others to get my brother back, and I would gladly do it again if it meant saving him."

The man blinked and the two dark figures seemed to try and grab at him. Kaiba glared at them and felt something from deep within him, some unknown and forgotten power, tug at him.

The Egyptian regained his composure. "Second question."

**

* * *

**

Yugi and Rei raced down the hall, the spirit now worried. _Someone is using the power of the Millennium Items in there!_

"Kaiba!"

The two stopped when they saw Mokuba standing the doorway, and somehow Yugi knew that, like Anzu had been, he was under the control of the Millennium Ankh.

Rei wasted no time, though. She lifted up the small scroll, which he now recognized as an ofuda, and began to chant.

"Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen. Akuryou taisan!" the ofuda flew to touch Mokuba's back and then stuck there, just as Mokuba let out a gasp then said, "Nii-sama!"

Yugi ran up and moved Mokuba out of the way, knowing something bad was about to happen.

Shadii was indeed there, and between he and Kaiba was the Millennium Scales. "Shadii, stop!"

Shadii turned to see Yugi there, and Yugi felt his control leave as his other side took over. Shadii glared at him. "There is no stopping this. The man is the reincarnation of an evil priest, and thus must be stopped before he brings ruin to us all."

"Kaiba Seto will not do that," Rei said, now holding onto Mokuba, protecting him, "Wake up. You are being controlled."

"I?"

Kaiba pulled out the small scroll from his hand and held it up, offering it to Shadii. "Try. If I am wrong…well, I suppose you could always send that monster of yours to eat my soul."

The paper stiffened and suddenly jumped from Kaiba's hand to Shadii's chest, just above the Millennium Ankh.

"_No fair…no fair…_" a voice hissed from the darkness that had appeared just as the fire seemed to engulf Shadii and then disappear, leaving the two shadows.

"_You ruined all of our fun…now…" _

"WE MUST KILL YOU!"

The two dark figures emerged and headed straight at Kaiba.

"Nii-sama!" Mokuba broke free of Rei's hold and raced over to stand in front of his brother and the attack when something dark filled up the ground behind them. The two youma stopped and suddenly backed up as two very-real Blue Eyes White Dragons emerged and grabbed them before disappearing once more into the darkness.

Rei blinked in amazement, as did everyone else. Shadii was the first one who spoke, "They opened a way into the Shadow Realm…"

Part 3: The Four Senshi

"Artemis!" Luna said, now gaining everyone's attention as she raced over and the white cat who had been perched on Mokuba's shoulder jumped off to greet her, both purring loudly. Kaiba looked over at his rival and said, "I guess that solves one part of the mystery."

Yami Yugi nodded, his arms crossed. "But not how you are able to call the power of the Shadow Realm, or how you called forth two Blue Eyes."

"He wasn't the only one," Shadii told the two. "His little brother used the same power, calling the same animal."

Rei seemed confused. "Wait. A cat talks, two blue dragons just drug off the enemies, and you were being influenced by evil and something odd. Care to explain it all?"

Kaiba looked at her and said, "It's long."

"What's the short version?"

Mokuba answered, "There are weird items called Millennium Items. They have power over this place called the Shadow Realm, and are used to either bring out a person's nature or make monsters real. If you lose in a game, or cheat, then you have to go through a 'Penalty Game', which is really bad. Yugi holds the Millennium Puzzle, and that guy," he pointed to Shadii, "holds two others. Another guy, Pegasus, held the Millennium Eye, but we don't know what happened to him."

Rei looked over at Yugi then Shadii. "You said he was the reincarnation of an evil priest?"

"Yes. It was only recently that we were able to look at the stone slab which holds the Pharaoh's Memory. The resemblance to Yugi and Kaiba is too uncanny to be ignored."

Luna looked over at Shadii. "A stone slab with the Pharaoh's memory? How is it unlocked?"

"Supposedly, but three extremely rare and powerful cards, known as Egyptian Gods. They were created by Pegasus, but due to the power, as well as an ancient power revived simply by researching these cards, only one was made of each and all were supposed to have been hidden. However, I recently heard that they were stolen."

"This just gets better and better, but I fail to see how the cats worked their way into it," Kaiba pointed out, motioning to the two cats that had brought Yugi there and obviously knew Rei.

Luna was the one who spoke, "I explained a little to Yugi. My name is Luna. You already know Artemis…though only Mokuba can understand him at this point. We are the advisors to a group of fighters known as the Sailor Senshi. They were supposed to protect the Moon Princess and help to create her kingdom here on Earth. However, something happened recently which has separated the Senshi and made us lose contact with the Princess and her Prince. The last thing I remember was reawakening shortly after the Princess had married. After that there was an attack, as far as I can tell, but as to the nature of the attack or what happened afterwards to the Senshi I don't know, and neither does Artemis. We need to find her, though."

"Why?" Rei asked.

"Those beings which tricked Shadii and nearly attacked Kaiba and his brother were youma, whom the Senshi often fight. This would mean that the person who attacked the Princess is after the Millennium Items, or perhaps those who hold them."

Yami Yugi and his aibou seemed concerned now, Yugi more so then his darker side. Another person was after his other side, and he was unsure if he could protect him or help as he did the last time. "Luna," Yami asked, "you said that Rei was one of the girls who had been a Senshi, didn't you?"

"Nani?" Rei said, looking up quickly, "You're not serious, are you…Luna, was it?"

"You were Sailor Mars, the Senshi of Fire," Luna said seriously, "and one of the Princess's best friends. You don't remember any of it?"

Rei put a hand to her head and blinked. "I remember…a little…but something happened to our power, and we couldn't protect her…no, wait…there were others, they protected her but we couldn't for some reason!"

"Others?"

"The ones with a…sword and mirror…and a glaive…"

Artemis said something and Mokuba blinked. "Outer Senshi?" Artemis spoke more and Mokuba translated, "The Outer Senshi were supposed to protect their system from outside invaders, and ended up being part of the group. They're more powerful then Rei and the others. There are…four…each, of both groups."

Rei blinked at that and said, "Uranus, Neptune, Pluto…and Saturn."

Luna looked over at Rei, obviously worried. "Don't try so hard. It will all come back in time, Rei-chan."

Rei nodded and Kaiba put an arm around her protectively, almost without noticing it. Luna looked over but said nothing as she turned back to Yami Yugi. "I was wondering…could Yugi possibly try to heal Artemis like he healed me? Perhaps we could get a better idea of what was going on with his power after that."

Yami blinked. "You don't think it's part of the Millennium Puzzle, or our connection?"

The group looked over at the two, and Luna explained that he had healed her and allowed her to be understood. Shadii seemed confused at this and he said, "I have never heard of this, but the power of the Millennium Puzzle is a riddle in of itself. What the full extent is even I do not know."

Yami nodded in agreement, but said, "Yugi will see if he can do it again. He's not even sure as to what caused the first one, and wishes to see if he can figure it out."

There was a brief pause as he changed back to the normal Yugi, and he walked over to Artemis, holding out his hand. Artemis came forward and nuzzled his hand, like Luna had done, and once more Yugi jumped back, as if shocked. This time, instead of hitting the carpet, he backed up into Rei.

The small glitters that had gone to heal Artemis turned into an abrupt burst of light and Yugi jumped back, rubbing his hand while Rei jumped back as well, though Kaiba stopped her from going far. On her forehead faintly appeared a red symbol and she blinked before it disappeared. Artemis shook his head and sneezed before looking over to Yugi. "Thanks!"

Rei put a hand on her head and looked at Yugi with a confused expression. Kaiba cast Yugi a glare, as if to warn him away from touching her again. Mokuba looked confused, as did Shadii, who had been holding both his Millennium Items. Now, he shook his head. "That is not the power of the Millennium Items."

Yugi turned to him. "What? But…I mean…"

"I understand your concern, Yugi, however that is indeed not a power that comes from the Millennium Puzzle. That power comes from something else entirely."

"…the ginzuishou…" everyone now turned to Rei. "That's what it felt like. The ginzuishou…only…it felt different too."

Luna and Artemis blinked and looked at each other before Artemis said, "Rei-chan, that's impossible. Only Usagi-san and Chibiusa-chan held the ginzuishou of any sort."

"But it did feel like that power, or something akin to it."

"Care to explain what a ginzuishou is?" Kaiba asked.

Luna nodded. "The ginzuishou is the crystal that the Moon Princess inherited. It is a powerful crystal that connects itself to the owners life-force and cannot be taken away without the death of the owner, or unless the holder has Lunarian blood within them. Usagi-chan is the reincarnation of the Moon Princess, and thus, while she was born human, her ancestry is Lunarian and she can hold the ginzuishou. Chibiusa is…slightly more complicated, but she does have the Lunarian blood as well, though her ginzuishou is slightly different."

Mokuba looked confused. "So why would Yugi's power feel like it?"

Luna shook her head. "I don't know. I've never heard of anything like that, and our access to the Moon and whatever archives has been depleted by the disappearance of the Four Senshi as well as the Princess."

Kaiba sighed and looked over at Shadii. "I don't suppose you have someone that could help us out, or some insight as to what we could look into?"

Shadii nodded. "I have a few ideas, but not many. Perhaps Artemis can help as well?"

Artemis nodded, looking over at Luna and the two quickly whispering before seeming to agree on the outcome of their conversation. Luna walked back over to Yugi and jumped up onto his shoulders while Artemis went to Mokuba's shoulders.

Rei looked over at Kaiba. "If it's okay, I'll stay here. My dad was trying to have me stay over, demo…"

Kaiba nodded and Mokuba seemed completely happy about the whole thing. Shadii bowed to Yugi before he left the group alone to head home and sort things out.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 4: Five-Flavor Popsicle

Jounouchi stopped when he saw her. The girl who had disappeared not long before he was six years old and shortly after his sister had been taken from him. The reason for his attitude, the one who he measured all women, even Kujaku Mai, against.

She was tall, almost as tall as he, with chestnut-colored hair and emerald eyes. Her uniform was still one from her old school, and he was sure it was because they hadn't found one to fit her size yet. The rumors had been spreading about a girl with as much of a reputation as Jounouchi and Honda for fighting, and that she had been expelled from her old school for such things. She was a year or two above him, but that didn't stop him from quickly yelling a name he hadn't in years. "Mako!"

The girl turned and he instantly knew it was her. Her eyes squinted then widened in recognition. "Jou!"

The two embraced, not at all caring who saw and who said anything. Mako gave him her warm smile as she quickly started up the conversation, asking how he had been as Anzu, Honda and Yugi came up, Kaiba somewhere nearby with a dark-haired girl who seemed to recognize the other girl but said nothing.

Jounouchi remembered his manners and moved the girl over to meet his friends. "You remember Honda," he said, remembering the little boy who had followed them around and Mako nodded, smiling at Honda, "Pleased to see you again."

"This is Mazaki Anzu," the two girls exchanged bows, "and Mutou Yugi."

Mako bowed as well, finally saying, "Kino Makoto, but please call me Mako. Any friend of Jounouchi's is a friend of mine."

Yugi smiled up at her and she messed up his hair quickly. "Short, aren't you?"

"Hey!"

"Mako, that's my joke…"

"Gomen, Jou. Can I borrow it?"

"Ie."

Mako shrugged. "I'll come up with a new one, then." She turned and her eyes connected to the dark-haired girl near Kaiba. For a moment, the two looked at each other, then the bell rang, signaling the start of school.

**

* * *

**

Kaiba waited for Rei after their first day back, seeing her come out quickly and asking quickly, "So she was one of the other Senshi?"

Rei nodded. "Hai. It's odd, though. Mercury was found first, then I and then Mako…no, wait, Mina was first, then Mercury and then Mako…something like that."

Kaiba looked over to where Mako was speaking to the mutt and laughing. "Old friends, then?"

"I didn't think she would run into someone who didn't remind her of her 'sempai'," Rei said with a smile. "Maybe he's her sempai."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "That mutt?"

Rei gave him a small slap on the arm. "Be nice, Seto-kun. He's Yugi's friend." She became serious a moment later as they walked back and her two ravens, Phobos and Deimos, appeared to circle them. She had seen them on the walk to school and called them, revealing that they had been her ravens from the Shinto temple, as well as her protectors, much like Luna and Artemis, though they didn't speak.

"Did you find anything?"

"Rumors and legends, but there might be some truth in it," Kaiba said, "Shadii found some information about those who kept the Pharaoh's Memory. According to him, they're named Ishtar. So far they only have the Millennium Rod and the Millennium Necklace. The only problem is the Millennium Rod is said to be almost as powerful as the Puzzle, and that…evil priest…once owned it."

Rei frowned. "It makes sense, but not a lot. Anything on the Silver Millennium?"

"It existed around the time of Egypt, of that we're sure. There was a legend about 'people of the Silver Moon' coming to warn the Pharaoh shortly before the creation of the Millennium Items. Don't know why."

There was a pause as Rei thought it over. "If we know the history of the Millennium Items, that might shed some light. My memories of my past life are vague, just like the memories of what happened up to my memory loss. Whatever it was, though, they found it important enough to warn them. Anything about the ginzuishou?"

"Only some of that information from a few years back in Tokyo, when that guy, Tuxedo Kamen, was looking for it and that odd 'specialist' appeared."

Rei shook her head. "No good." At Kaiba's look she smiled and said, "Tuxedo Kamen thought that the ginzuishou would help him remember it--Kami-sama, how could I be so dense!"

"What?"

Rei quickly explained that the incident had lead up to the finding of the Moon Princess. "Tuxedo Kamen did remember, at least, but for a while a piece of the ginzuishou was supposed to be in him."

"Considering that Yugi hasn't run into this girl or died recently, that's a far fetch."

Rei nodded, thinking. "I wish we knew more, or could at least look and see what type of energy it was. All I felt was something akin to her energy and to the energy of the ginzuishou."

Kaiba pondered this. Yugi had not, as far as he could tell, shown any sort of supernatural power up until he finished the Millennium Puzzle and began to give out punishments to those who had done something worthy of angering him, the Kaiba brothers included.

Truth be told, Kaiba shouldn't have stolen that card, or angered Yugi after the Death-T match, but…well…

He couldn't say much about it in his defense either. He hadn't come out completely changed but the change had been there, he knew, and he could tell by the way his brother had acted towards him.

But if Yugi's power came from the spirit of the Puzzle, then where did this other power come from and how was it connected to the mysterious ginzuishou they kept hearing about?

**

* * *

**

"Shizuka's coming here?" Mako smiled even more as she heard the news, "That's wonderful, Jou! When? I haven't seen her in ages."

"Me neither," Jou admitted, "Okaa-san moved her pretty far away."

Mako put her arm around Jounouchi's shoulders. "Well, let's go! I have a five-flavored Popsicle to give her."

Jounouchi perked up. "She'll love it, I know she will. Did you get me one?"

"Jou…still wanting to eat everything in sight, I see."

"It's not my fault you cook so well," he protested slightly, "'Sides, everyone agrees."

Mako gave him a smile and the two walked into the hospital, going to see Kawaii Shizuka. They were lucky enough to not run into Jounouchi and Shizuka's mother, allowing them full access to the younger girl. Shizuka had light brown hair and calm eyes, allowing her to look content despite her predicament.

"Mako-san! Onii-san!"

"It's just Mako, Shizuka-chan," Mako told her, pulling out of the small cooler she had brought a few treats and the much-loved five-flavored Popsicles. When they had first met, it had been Mako who got them each a Popsicle and thus started their friendship. At least once Mako had helped them out, giving them an alibi when Jounouchi had taken Shizuka for a day on the beach and later on comforting Jounouchi when the divorce had separated the two siblings. Unluckily, a short time later her parents had moved her to Tokyo, where the promise of a better job awaited. Only recently had Jounouchi found out that Mako's parents had not survived long after arriving in Tokyo: one of the planes they had been in had crashed, and left Mako alone in the world.

Shizuka had found this out through Jounouchi and neither brought it up, instead enjoying the Popsicles and everyone finding out what had been going on in the other's lives, including about Jounouchi placing second in Duelist Kingdom and winning the money. Mako said she had met some nice friends while at Crossroads in Tokyo, but now she wasn't sure what had happened to them.

"Everyone avoids me because they seem to think that I'll start a fight."

Jounouchi nearly choked. "Sounds like the reasons some of the people avoided me during part of this year. Yugi changed that."  
"The little star-head?"

"Hey!"

"What? He's so kawaii, as it is. Is Anzu his girlfriend?"

Shizuka asked about the new person and Mako explained who Yugi was, as far as she knew, and also described him.

"He sounds sweet," Shizuka said, "and kawaii."

"When the surgery's done, you can see him for yourself," Jounouchi promised, "I know he's dying to meet you." Jounouchi left out the fact that he had two sides to himself, but that wasn't something a lot of people knew about anyway.

"That would be great, Onii-chan."

**

* * *

**

As they walked back, over the radio came on a song he had heard a year ago, and Mako had smiled at him as she twirled and they stopped only long enough to dance to it slightly, getting looks but both not caring, Mako singing slightly to the song.

"_You're love, it's better then ice cream. Better then anything else that I've ever tried…_"

From across the street, Yugi watched, Luna on his shoulder and smiling. Yugi looked at her. "She's another one?"

"Hai…demo…"

"What?"

"If they can be happy, I would rather that. I'd rather they all be happy…"

Yugi looked over at the smile that was on Jounouchi's face and nodded. "I'd like that too, Luna."

Yugi was thinking on what he saw and on his own conflicted feelings. For a very long time, he had liked Anzu, but those had soon dwindled to friendship. Despite what was said at Duelist Kingdom, he knew that she liked his other side better. And despite her assurance that 'Yugi was Yugi', that didn't change a lot of facts. Still, she was there for him and he loved her for that, just not as much as--.

He stopped that train of thought right there, as he often did. There was no way, and as it was, Yugi felt that he didn't deserve that person. There was no way he could ever truly match up to him, and thus he stopped the train and instead walked home with Luna, considering Jounouchi and Mako and their smiles as they danced and sang.

**

* * *

**

"Here's something," Shadii said, holding up a rather old manuscript he was able to get. "It seems odd."

"What?" Kaiba asked.

"According to this account, the ginzuishou, or something akin to it, is known as a 'gathering of many-colored gems'."

"The nijizuishou?" Artemis asked, and upon Mokuba's look of confusion Artemis explained, "The nijizuishou are crystals that were supposed to make up the ginzuishou. By the time of Queen Selenity, though, they had all been found."

"There is more," Shadii said, pointing to a part, "according to this, the nijizuishou were seven, but another crystal was lost. Without it, the ginzuishou is only partly complete."

"Another crystal?" Rei said, looking at it. "Does it say which one, or anything about it?"

"No. Simply that when the seven nijizuishou and the last crystal are joined, they will create the true ginzuishou as well as the Soldier of Light, the one who can defeat any darkness."

Artemis blinked and Mokuba seemed impressed. Rei blinked and shook her head. "Wait. But…Sailor Moon is that person. She's defeated…she defeated Chaos itself! How can there be someone stronger then her?"

Kaiba looked at her and said, "Well, I'm the best duelist in the world, but (as much as I hate to admit it) Yugi's stronger when it comes to fighting those with Millennium Items like Pegasus."

Rei seemed to think then said, "There was something…at one point, but it's hard to remember. It was in the Cauldron, though, that much I remember. I don't know if it was supposed to be for the strongest Senshi or not, though."

Shadii looked at the papers scattered about and his eyes fell onto the newspaper from that day. He blinked, then moved to read an article. "Our problems are growing, I fear."

The group looked at him as he showed them an article saying a new Egyptian exhibit was to be opened in Domino Museum. "That exhibit is owned by Isis Ishtar. She and her brother were supposed to be Tomb Keepers, those who protected the tomb of the Pharaoh and also had the Pharaoh's Memory inscribed on their backs when they came of age."

"Sounds fun," Kaiba said dryly, then seemed to gain the full truth. "They would have Millennium Items, wouldn't they?"

"Isis holds the Millennium Torque, which allows her to see into the future of all those who are not currently holding a Millennium Item. She is also able to see into the past slightly. As to her brother…I am unsure of what his purpose is anymore in this series of events."

The phone rang and everyone seemed to jump, at least everyone but Kaiba, he calmly picked it up. "Moshi moshi."

"_Kaiba-san, what Shadii says is the truth. However, if you wish to know the full truth, meet me at Domino Museum tonight at eight. Bring Rei as well. I fear she may be needed in case of trouble."_

"Nani--who are--" before he could finish, the other line went dead and he looked over at Shadii. "That must have been Isis. She invited Rei and I to the Domino Museum tonight at eight."

"Why me?" Rei asked.

"She said 'in case of trouble.' This is getting annoying."

"No one asks for this sort of trouble, Seto-kun, it just happens. I'll go with you. Hopefully, nothing bad will happen, or if it does, you'll be able to call forth Blue Eyes should my ofuda not be enough."

That was the problem, though. Kaiba was worried for Rei's safety and wasn't about to let her get hurt. He swore the same thing for Mokuba but his feelings for Rei were greatly different. He…

Kaiba stopped his train of thought at that point. It was obvious that Rei had feelings for him as well, but at the same time he wasn't about to let himself tell her for the simple reason that if he did and someone found out, they could use that against either of them, as with her power drained and only the ofuda as well as a few memories available, he wasn't going to put her in danger.

Part 5: Sixth Sense

Mako turned briefly as she felt something while heading to the hospital. It was one of the last visits with Shizuka before the doctor came to start the surgery that would save her eyesight. Jounouchi would be waiting for her.

"A storm's coming."

**

* * *

**

Rei stepped out with Kaiba, closing the door behind her to the limo as Kaiba instructed the driver to wait for them. He carried his case of Duel Monster cards, mainly in case of a challenge but also for leverage should things get physical: the case had been used on Pegasus' island to threaten someone's life as well as against the guards who had double-crossed him and any in his way.

Rei had to admit that with her ofudas she could, in the very least, hold back most evils or at least turn some of the attacks against them, but would've felt more comfortable in the knowledge that she would be able to transform into Sailor Mars. The odd energy from Yugi had healed most of her lost memories, and from that time on she would begin to remember something if it came up or if she saw it. She knew Mako was Sailor Jupiter. She knew that Mina something was another Senshi, but not Mercury. Those two she had no clue of who they really were, only that they weren't the same person. She had memories of being friends, of so many other things. But currently none of that was reality: the reality was Kaiba and Yugi, the Millennium Items, and the need to find the Moon Princess again.

Usagi…we will find you again.

They walked into the room and was met with a woman who was clearly Egyptian, with dark skin and hair, the Millennium Torque around her neck and a white dress with obvious Egyptian objects attached, making her seem official but also connected to her homeland.

"Good evening," she told the two in flawless Japanese, "Watashi wa Ishtar Isis."

The two bowed politely, Kaiba never taking his eyes off the woman while Rei felt with her sixth sense, feeling no problems inside of the museum. Something was odd, though, an energy that wanted to be released but couldn't for whatever reason.

Two men came up behind them, saying all exits had been secured and Rei didn't feel any panic rise. Something that was there didn't allow it: this girl, while holding a Millennium Item, wasn't a threat as Shadii had been before the evil was destroyed.

"Please, come with me," she told them. The three walked back to the Egyptian exhibit and then past that, to a closed part of the museum. A light turned on to one slab, and Kaiba blinked before exclaiming, "Can this be? Those are Duel Monsters!"

**

* * *

**

The air in the hospital was nearly electric, and as Mako and Jou got ready to leave the room it turned and Mako quickly moved to stand before Jou and his sister, her glare fixed on the door of the room.

"What's wrong?" Shizuka asked, the world turning darker but she could tell something was up.

"Don't know," Jou said, "but whatever it is, I'm not letting it get you."

Both took a defensive stance as the door rattled and something out of a horror movie seemed to lurk on the other side, trying hard to get in. Mako felt like she had done this before…

The mannequins held the evil false-bride's previous victims, their energy slowly being sapped. They had played her again, and suddenly, like lightning, something cracked and she rose up, lifting the false-bride above her head before something seemed to set fire to her forehead and travel, like electricity, down her body--

…but that was a strange memory-dream she didn't allow herself to be blinded with at this moment in time. There was danger just outside of the door, and she'd be damned if she let it in! Jou and Shizuka were here, and while Jou could handle himself, Shizuka was already half-blind, and this wouldn't help the situation.

The door finally burst open and a dark claw flew in, going for Jounouchi. Mako grabbed it and pulled then flung, finding that the beast was indeed like something from a nightmare.

Youma… the word came into her mind and Jou struck the held being. The being tried to attack Mako but she flung it again against the far wall and moved back to ensure Shizuka was okay while Jou covered, standing between the two and the monster.

"Come on, Shizuka. We need to get out of here," Mako said. Shizuka moved with her, her eyes on the monster, or what she could see of it while Jou covered their escape.

The monster hissed as it stood up, then once more attacked.

**

* * *

**

The next stone slab cause both Rei and Kaiba to start. There, two people facing each other and said to be fighting, was the Pharaoh, who bore an uncanny resemblance to Yugi, and the evil priest, who obviously was Kaiba, above him the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"That couldn't have--how…" Kaiba was at a loss for words when he suddenly felt himself jerk. That odd feeling from before, when he and Mokuba had called forth the Blue Eyes to deal with the youma in his office, was back, only he could almost place it elsewhere. It wasn't Mokuba…but someone else had called forth the third and last Blue Eyes.

Rei touched his arm and turned to Isis. "You know what's happened to the others and with the Shadow Realm. It's being opened again."

Isis nodded. "My Millennium Torque sees the future and some of the past. This happened before, but it is changing now. I cannot predict fully what will come to pass, other then that which was in the past will appear and…" she blinked, then held her hand out to Rei. "Onegai. This is the only way for you to see truly what may happen. You have the power to see into the future as well as I do, perhaps even more so. Onegai, Hino Rei, Kasei no Senshi."

Rei swallowed and nodded, moving to touch Isis' hand as the Torque glowed brightly.

**

* * *

**

Perhaps it was their connection as brother and sister, or even their anger that the other was attacked, or worry for the other as well as Mako which did it, but suddenly a dark spot opened behind Shizuka and from there came two roars.

Mako turned and her eyes went wide as a beautiful pale dragon with blue eyes and a slightly larger black dragon with blood-red eyes came forward. The blue one hovered over Shizuka, glaring at the suddenly hesitating monster that had attacked them. The black one wasted no time in hissing and jumping forward and Jounouchi glared at the monster then saw the monster disappear into the dark dragon's jaws. He turned and looked at it, nearly fainting but somehow calm about it as the dragon looked him over then disappeared, the blue one shortly behind it.

As the light went back to normal, Jou was the first to say anything.

"Okay…what just happened?"

**

* * *

**

Yugi felt his head go up as Yami appeared beside him. _Another portal was opened into the Shadow Realm. It felt familiar somehow._

"Jounouchi," Yugi whispered. "It was him, I know it. I wonder if Mako remembered who she was."

Luna, who had lifted her head when Yugi sat up, shook her head. "I would have felt it. But I'm worried. The powers of the Senshi are not showing themselves, and it seems like they've lost them. But how will they gain them back?"

"Has this happened before?" Yugi asked.

"Once…when the Dead Moon was attacking, the Senshi had to look within themselves to find their new power. From that, Sailor Moon during the final battle became Eternal Sailor Moon, thus far her most powerful incarnation. However, if what they say is true, then what we saw in the future has changed."

_What did you see?_

"In the future, Sailor Moon has lost most of her power as a Senshi, becoming Neo-Queen Serenity. The one who has the new title of Sailor Moon is her daughter, Chibiusa."

"Which is why she has the other ginzuishou…it's one from the future," Yugi now understood, "So…what's going to happen? Something is coming here, something terrible. I wish I knew more."

"Hai," Luna nodded, "so do I."

**

* * *

**

Bakura rose from his spot and held his chest, where the Millennium Ring was threatening to dig into his chest again. Despite what most might think, he did have some control and was able to keep it, forcing his other side to at least speak to him in his mind.

**That was someone using the Shadow Realm, and I know full well it's not that spirit of the Puzzle! Let me out!**

"No," Bakura gasped, gaining control and shoving the spirit back a little so he could stand up straight. "Look, we'll go to Yugi-tachi and find out what's wrong. Lately in school some odd things have been happening, and I'm worried about them. They're my friends, and in case you want to have to find me and work your way up _again _I suggest you cooperate for once."

There was a pause and then a chuckle. **Little Bakura's gaining a spine now. Fine, I'll behave, but only until I figure out what's going on. Don't expect me to do much after that.**

"Behaving for a little while was all I asked for. Thank you."

**Don't thank me. This is something I'm doing for my own gain.**

Bakura smiled and nodded. "I know. But thank you anyway."

He could have sworn that the spirit of his Millennium Item disappeared while muttering about Bakura's too-sweet nature. Truth be told, the spirit had been happy about having another Millennium Item, but when Bakura had found out he had threatened to either toss it or give it to Yugi if the spirit had not behaved more often. Sometimes he would even leave the Millennium Ring off for a week, just to 'punish' the spirit, or when he did wear it for whatever reason he would never use it or allow him to be used for any reason. This had greatly pissed the spirit off enough that he had once thrown Bakura into his spirit room and then went off for a quick night on the town. When Bakura had wandered into the spirit's soul room and looked around, the spirit had found himself in need of explaining a hell of a lot, but Bakura had allowed him time to digest that Bakura not only had that much power but also that he seemed to understand. Bakura told him specifically that if he dueled Yugi, then he was fine with that. If he used the Shadow Realm on people he didn't know who attacked him first, okay, it was self-defense. But he couldn't continually use Bakura for anything else. The flip side was that Bakura kept him safe from Yugi's other side, who had as much of a vendetta against the tomb-robber spirit as the Ring's spirit had against the Puzzle's spirit, and also helped him out with understanding the new world he found himself in.

Bakura also considered asking Yugi how he maintained his connection with the spirit, but decided against it, as it might get Yugi worried and asking about the Ring again.

With a determination that this time he wouldn't back down and he _had _to find out what was going on, Bakura walked out and towards the Kame Game Shop.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 6: The Seven Millennium Items

The call had come while Bakura was talking to Yugi, admitting to having gotten into an odd agreement with the spirit of the Ring. Yugi had been able to keep his other side quiet, and he was fairly sure that Bakura had only just done the same thing. The whole of the conversation was as to the odd events, and at that point Bakura had been introduced to Luna, who after hearing everything had warned him that if his spirit didn't behave, an irate Shinto Priestess might try to send him back to wherever he had been and permanently this time. She was known for her temper sometimes, though she was actually quite cool and calm the rest of the times.

The call had been from Kaiba, and it had been rather direct in telling him to get Jounouchi and his female friend Makoto and bring them to KaibaCorp _by any means necessary._ When Bakura was mentioned and the fact that he had a Millennium Item pointed out, he was added to the list.

So Bakura and Yugi had gone and gotten Jounouchi and Mako, both still in the hospital and both ready to tell them about the two dragons which had appeared.

This made them hurry a little more to KaibaCorp, Jounouchi wishing his sister good luck for the morning when she would have her surgery.

**

* * *

**

Shadii was seated near Mokuba, who was holding Artemis on his lap. A new person, who was introduced as Isis Ishtar, sat quietly nearby, the Millennium Torque around her neck. Kaiba sat at his desk, glancing up as the group entered the room. Of Rei, there was no sign and this worried Yugi greatly.

"Where's Rei?" Yugi asked.

"She went to do…something, concerning a vision she had after coming in contact with Ishtar-san and the dog's romp in the Shadow Realm."

"Hey! Wait, how did you know--about…"

"I called forth a Blue Eyes, as did Mokuba. I know when someone else called forth one."

"But I didn't call it! Shizuka did! Mine was the Red Eyes."

The group looked at him and Mako nodded. "The blue-eyed dragon stayed near Shizuka, and the red-eyed one went over to where Jou was and dealt with that youma. Um…who's Rei and why am I here?"

Artemis cast a glance at Luna, who blinked back while Jounouchi looked to Yugi for the answer.

"Um…it's complicated."

A door on the other side of the room opened, showing Rei dressed in her traditional priestess outfit, her dark hair showing off the purple coloring even more then usual and her eyes seeming to glow with a strange fire behind them. "I can make it a little less complicated. Please, come with me."

**

* * *

**

The room had been converted into a makeshift Shinto temple, and obviously just recently constructed, with a middle fire glowing and she motioned for them to all sit. Shadii and Isis stayed in the background, as did Bakura until she motioned for them to join the circle around the fire.

"I'm about to show you the vision that Isis showed me. I don't think even she knew how the Torque would react to my own powers, but this might help to shed some light on what we're up against, as well as events of the past and future."

Kaiba looked at Rei from his place across from her. "We don't have to hold hands or anything, do we?"

Jounouchi, who was on one side of Kaiba, cast a quick glance at Rei as well. "If so, can I move?"

Rei cast them a glare and Mako held Jounouchi's hand. Rei shook her head, though if it was at the antics of Kaiba and Jounouchi or to answer the question was never really answered. She instead turned her eyes to the fire and tossed in a rectangular piece of wood before closing her eyes and began chanting quietly. The group seemed to unconsciously turn their eyes towards the fire, each slowly becoming lost in it as her chanting continued. Something flashed in the fire, and suddenly everyone seemed to be engulfed in it--

**

* * *

**

Dream of sand…

The sands were hot, and from it rose two figures. Bakura, or his Yami, grinning madly as he turned towards the palace, a burning and ruined town behind him. The other was harder to see, but her outline was distinctly that of a Senshi…

…The town was where it started. Innocent turned evil as he watched the horror unfold. Ninety nine were slaughtered…his family, his friends, all were killed and thrown into a pot…their blood turned into gold…

Bakura and Ryou split in two that day. One that should have been, and one that had been. The great divide, and thus a new being.

The ka, the one who gained power from his anger and rage, his want of revenge for those who had killed in the name of justice, who had destroyed lives in the name of order. Diabond was it's name.

The figure out of the sands was someone else, and on her wrists glinted two golden bracelets…

The hall was interrupted by Bakura the thief. Seven items for ninety-nine dead, and he would take them all, to use their dark power to gain it, and gain back all he had lost…

**

* * *

**

A woman in silver, and he was looking in as his father was speaking. From where he was, he couldn't hear exactly what was said, but he knew it was important. The woman turned, her blue eyes focusing on him…

A stone sword was in the ground, like Excalibur, only the background was different. Instead of the moon in the distance, the Earth seemed to make up the dark background of the place. Destroyed pillars lined it, and words that even he couldn't read were on there…

"For you son, understand this. The power you create is a double-edged sword, cutting both ways into the soul of a person. Your son is good, I see that, but there are those who will use the items for evil should they gain it."

"I understand the dangers, but it must be done. For peace, we must do this."

There was a pause, then a bow. "I hope, then that the first foretelling of the events comes to pass. Even my kingdom is not without it's curses, Pharaoh."

He was the Pharaoh. Then he would protect him!

There are seven others, just like the Millennium Items. He is the eighth, and alone. But from it can come the power to destroy what is there…

The threat is to the setting sun.

What?

When the sun sets, it must fight the great serpent to get a new dawn, a new day. The serpent once more looms, threatening both the moon and sun.

**

* * *

**

I am to protect the Pharaoh.

The woman was scared, and he wasn't going through with this. She was an innocent, and even if her ka was powerful, she cared for Priest Set. She could be convinced to use it in his favor. Don't kill her!

His fate was done that day, as was many others. But he had vowed to protect the Pharaoh, so that vow carried on to the modern day. He had taught the Pharaoh how to be bold, and now--

He was flung against the pillar, his body's internal bones and organs cracking under the force and causing his death only after he saw that the ones he had tried to protect so the Pharaoh would be okay were destroyed…

He hated Set for not being braver, for not fighting. That hate carried over as well…

**

* * *

**

She was the Senshi of Jupiter.

The great snakes appeared, and everyone quickly took their stance. Despite it being their job to protect the Princess, the Outers took that a little more seriously, their powers dangerous but great.

She gave it over to them so they could save her. The attack shouldn't have happened! Jupiter and the others quickly blew as many away as they could, and turned to see one had tried to attack Tuxedo Kamen, luckily blown away as well.

Then another wave. And another. And another…more and more started to get through, then a scream and suddenly their power disappeared, as did the world--

She made us forget her. I won't forgive her. I will never forgive them!

**

* * *

**

The Blue Eyes was a powerful ally, but originally wasn't his.

The girl has light hair and pale skin. She was odd, but he had a strange feeling from her. He cared for her, and suddenly before his eyes she was split as the captain of the guard also helped to protect her.

Three Blue Eyes now. I have one, my brother has one. The other belongs to--.

The captain was familiar and as Set knelt beside him, the dying man spat. "Never…forgive you…Set…I'll never…you killed…her…"

Jounouchi's sister. The girl…

"Kisara! No, stop! She shouldn't have to die!"

…had given over her soul to two others, and thus there were three Dragons.

**

* * *

**

I stand beside my brother, but I'm taller and scared. Nearby is Jounouchi but not Jounouchi…What is happening?

There is fear. They're going to kill me for my soul…

Then there was two of us. Why are there two of us?

The captain has been nice, as has High Priest Set. He has taken care of me when the High Priest was elsewhere. Now…he has been hurt because of me…

There are two of us to protect Jounouchi and Nii-sama.

**

* * *

**

The past merged suddenly and they were all there, standing as they watched the darkness fall over everything, a giant mouth seeming to swallow everything before them.

"What's going on?" Bakura yelled over the sudden wind as it was all pulled into the darkness. Light appeared behind them and just as suddenly seven points of stars appeared, each colored and with faint outlines before they merged into one. A woman with wings stood behind it. Yugi looked up and Mako whispered, "Sailor Moon."

The woman held out her tier and the light streamed at the mouth. There was a cry of rage and anger before the light seemed to continue to fall into the mouth.

Then they were no longer part of it, instead they were observing. Yugi stood before the monster, a stone sword in his hand that was split in two, one raised against himself and one pointed at the monster. Where the Puzzle should be instead there was a glowing crystal lotus, though what color it was no one could tell. He faced the monster with no fear, and Yami blinked in confusion.

"Aibou?"

The scene seemed to split, warp, and suddenly there was two sides, one dark and one light. But neither were promising. The dark showed a broken sword, Yugi at the feet of the dark entity, beaten and poisoned, as it held up the glowing lotus and looked to the crystal tower nearby and roared. It couldn't get the rest but it had this part, and therefore couldn't be defeated…

The other had the same crystal tower, but now Yugi lay with blood out one side of his mouth and a larger stain in his chest. The stained sword lay next to him, and the seven Millennium Items were around him, none glowing. The crystal itself was gone, and from the crystal tower came a bright light, a silhouette of a woman with long streaming hair, a long cape and a power that was as great as the universe, the seven nijizuishou around her and the lotus-crystal that Yugi once held also there, glowing just as brightly…

**

* * *

**

"NO!"

The voice had brought the group back into reality rather quickly, and they all turned to see that Yami was now in control. He had backed away from the fire and was blinking at it, angry and ready to strike out. Kaiba cast him a look while Jounouchi got up to help him, Mako following just as quickly while Rei sat, her head down. Shadii looked to Isis, who also looked as taxed as Rei did.

"I will not let that come to pass! I will not let my aibou die!"

Jounouchi was there to call him down. "I want that even less then you do. You think we need to face some evil…whatever…that wants to engulf the world? If there's a way around it, we'll find it and Yugi'll be alive and happy."

Yami looked to Isis and Rei. "Tell me that isn't what will happen. Tell me this is only if we fail to stop his rise."

Rei sighed and nodded. "I believe that is what it is, but I worry as well. The last time I had such visions was right before the invasion by the Death Busters, and…"

Mako shivered while Mokuba looked to them both. "What? What happened?"

"They awoke Saturn," Mako said. "I remember. We were trying to stop it, but they nearly took our hoste…our souls. A girl named Hotaru saved us, and with what power we had, we used it to attack the entity that was trying to kill us all. We attacked until we didn't have anymore power left, until we fell from our places. The Outers were drained as well and couldn't hold up their shield. That's when…that's when…"

"Sailor Moon went into the being, with her item of power, and right after that Sailor Saturn appeared," Rei finished. "At that time, Saturn's only purpose was to destroy the world once the salvation was gone. She had done it when the Moon Kingdom ended, and she was doing it to Earth, to destroy the monster, until Pluto sealed her in the Time Gates, along with her power and the monster. That destroyed her…but she was reborn again, this time her power is enough that she can fight with us."

The group was silent and Bakura looked over at Yami, the two dark sides catching each other's eyes before Bakura said, "I'd rather not get eaten. I'll lend my help, but don't think this makes us friends."  
Yami nodded his understanding, though it was obviously his main worry was still on Yugi's possible fates.

**

* * *

**

The group had left, and Kaiba now stood before Rei. "Are you okay?"

"Hai, just drained. Such visions…do that to me."  
"What about how you came to lose your memories?"

There was a pause and she said, "There is a force behind this that is as ancient as the Millennium Items, one which even Bakura's dark side fought because it was even worse then he. I don't know it's name, but it works for the creature…the one which wishes to eat the world and engulf it in darkness."  
Kaiba looked out and sighed. "I hate this…magic…but I am involved in it. I will help Yugi and his other side however I can."

"They care very much for each other, don't they?"

Kaiba paused, considering, then shrugged. "I don't know. Ask the dog, or one of the cheerleaders, but either way I couldn't tell you."

Rei laughed a little, and he felt himself grow warm from that sound. "Baka…" she said, smiling, "You and Jounouchi remind me of Usagi and myself. You always fight. I bet, though, you'd care if he was hurt."

Kaiba paused, nodded, then added, "And if you tell him that I might have to hurt you."

"Understood, Seto-kun."

Part 7: Eight Laps in the Pool

The day had been uneventful, luckily, but the week itself was still filled with the oddness that had come from the vision they all shared. What their past lives were and the small amount of visions granted from those weren't talked about, almost as a rule, between the group, with the exception of what they had been. Yami, it appeared, was the Pharaoh. Bakura was the bandit. Kaiba the High Priest, and Jounouchi was a Captain of the Guard. Mokuba and Shizuka shared the soul of a girl who had been loved, or something close to that, by both the High Priest and the Captain before her life was taken.

But Bakura was not thinking on that currently. Currently, he was thinking on how nice the swim would be.

The pool was virtually empty, and he liked it that way. No one but himself and the water.

And a slightly annoying yami…

**Why the hell are we here? Why not go searching for that person who's trying to attack us or something like that? You're not helping by taking a dip in the pool!**

"Nothing's been going on, and we can't figure out things if I'm stressed out by you arguing with me. Let me have some fun before we do anything else."

The spirit of the Ring was mumbling something as they walked to the pool and Bakura cast a look around before jumping in, enjoying the cool water as well as the feel as he swam towards the end. Just as he got near there, he saw someone else was inside of the pool. She had short blue hair and was swimming like it was as natural as breathing, her moves barely making waves or disturbing the water. He realized suddenly that he hadn't noticed her, but he found her extremely…he wasn't sure if beautiful or cute was the right word.

The spirit found something new to mumble about.

**

* * *

**

The girl lifted her head shortly after Bakura did, both up for air. "You swim well," he said, smiling slightly.

"Arigato," she said, returning the shy smile. "I'm Mizuno Ami. I just transferred in."

"Bakura Ryou."

**I can hear the harps playing now…**

"…_Violins, actually…it's violins, not harps…"_

**Go back to flirting, or your pathetic attempts at it.**

Bakura and Ami swam to the side and hung on, not bothering to leave while they spoke together. He enjoyed her conversation, and part of him wondered briefly if she might be one of the Senshi, but he hoped not. If she was, she would be in danger and he suddenly didn't want her in danger.

**Sentimental much?**

"_Go away."_

At least he didn't say anything else as the two spoke.

**

* * *

**

As they laughed at the joke and headed for the changing rooms, the two suddenly paused. Bakura felt it first, and had to quickly quell the want of the spirit of the Ring to attack it.

The two turned just as the monster was about to attack.

"RUN!" they both grabbed the other's hand and raced back for the pool, ignoring the rules of no running. The monster itself seemed to be on fire and smoldering, and that gave Bakura an idea.

"Quick, get into the pool!" Bakura yelled, feeling the Ring appear and knowing Ami would ask about it. He didn't want her to. He had--.

**Jump as well! You idiot, just go in with her. I don't need or want to fight against this monster!**

"_What?_"

**Just do it! You can't summon my monster from the Shadow Realm, and I'm not about to let her know about us just yet. If she is a Senshi, this attack will reveal her and we'll have another ally. If not, she's just an innocent bystander. She didn't attack us and you like her. I'm not going to let you get away with being depressed all the time…and if you tell the Pharaoh I said any of this I will hurt you.**

"_Understood._"

The two dove in and the monster stopped, roaring as it became wet and steam arose. The two watched from below the water line.

It's made of fire…therefore we need to get it wet or something…like that.

Bakura and Ami swam, Bakura needing to go up for air and narrowly avoiding a ball of fire that was stopped just as it hit the water, a small ball of charcoal dropping in near Ami.

Crap! We can't go up for fear that it might hit us, but we can't stay down here either. What can we do?

Ami looked at him and them seemed to have an idea. She reached out and a small bubble seemed to appear around the two. There was an air bubble, and Bakura gave her a look before she smiled. "Trust me."

The water around them suddenly seemed to be pushed over and a dark mist surround the monster before the water burst forward, covering it.

The two looked at each other from the bottom of the now-drained pool, water slowly collecting at their feet. Ami swallowed, as if waiting for Bakura to reject her, but Bakura instead said, "That was…incredible. You saved us!"

"Aren't you…afraid?"

"Of what? Do you see this medallion?" at Ami's nod and no spirit interference, Bakura told her about how the Ring had an evil spirit which sometimes attacked his friends, and only now he was becoming a little more partner-like with.

Ami blinked and then Bakura looked off to the side. "There's one more thing, too…"

**

* * *

**

Jounouchi sighed as he leaned back on the couch. He had yet again had a dream about the past, seeing what had happened to bring forth what had become his anger towards Kaiba.

The young boy had glared at the dark-haired one. "What do you care?"

Behind him was the Red Eyes Black Dragon, the jaws red with blood. He glared at the dark-haired boy who had come in, remembering that he had been a neighbor in the now-burned down town.

"I just want to help."

Then he was in the back again, leaning against the wall. It had been years since they met. They were friends, even if he was a guard and Set was the High Priest. He had just brought in a girl from the town who had been stoned. Her hair was light blue and he had to admit that she was pretty.

"Cute girl," he said, seeing Set turn. "So what's up with her?"

"None of your business."

"Very childish," he commented, "You're usually better with the comebacks."

Set cast him a glare. "Any news on the thief?"

His eyes narrowed and he turned. "Nothing. That jackal has the Ring, and with its powers his own is increased. I'm not about to let him go without a fight."

"Neither am I. He killed Mahaado and made me look like a fool. I'm not about to give up."

"So you're taking in girls with pale skin and hair?"

Set looked at him then crossed his arms in the annoying way he usually did, saying he was going to give an answer but it wasn't the full one. "Her ka is extremely powerful. Without it, I might not be able to defeat the thief."

He turned. "I could always…I could."

"It's too dangerous."

"Who's for you to say, Set!" now he was angry. "If I can, I will. I don't need a stone slab, and I was there too! I know how powerful Diabond is, but that won't stop me from protecting you or the Pharaoh!" He paused, realizing his emotions were boiling over, and looked away. "You're my best friends…I can't let you die."

Another time, not long after that, he faced a near-brainwashed Set. "I won't let you hurt her! Red Eyes, come forth!"

The Red Eyes appeared and attacked when just as suddenly he was knocked out. When he came too--

"I won't forgive you…"

Jounouchi sighed as he came back to reality. _I never forgave him. And that carried over to me hating him._

There was a knock on the door and he turned, sitting up and walking over as another followed it. "Coming, I'm coming."

He opened it to show Kujaku Mai, smiling as she looked over at him. "You're a hard guy to find."

"Mai! What are you doing here?"

"I thought it would be nice to come over and visit. Do you mind?"

Jounouchi scratched the back of his head when he heard Mako yell from the kitchen. "Who is it, Jou?"  
Mai blinked and Jounouchi yelled back, "It's a friend from Duelist Kingdom! I'm letting her in."  
Mai walked in as Jounouchi stood aside and looked at him curiously. "Company?"

"It's complicated…"

"Ohaiyo," Mako said, coming out in a pink apron and with a bowl of something or other she was stirring. "Jounouchi doesn't usually tell me a lot about Duel Monsters, only that he got second place at Duelist Kingdom. He won't even teach me, and I want to learn. But where are my manners? I'm Kino Makoto, but please, call me Mako."

Mai smiled at her and bowed slightly, "Kujaku Mai. I placed one of the four finalists at Duelist Kingdom, and if it weren't for me that brat wouldn't even have been in the tournament!"

"Do tell! Oh, Jounouchi, I'm making pancakes today for breakfast. Could you set the table for four…if Mai wants to join us."

"Of course," Mai said, then looked confused, "Why four?"

"Shizuka is staying with me," Jounouchi explained, knowing that Mai knew about his little sister but had yet to meet her, "just for a while. Okaa-san agreed to it, especially after she found out that Mako would be the one taking care of us. Dad's in rehab again."

"I'm sorry," Mai said as she went into the warm kitchen where Mako was cooking, the smells wonderful and seeing that Jounouchi was getting close to drooling as the group slowly poured in, Mako asking Mai more about dueling while Shizuka visited more with her brother. The operation had been an success and she had just gotten out of the hospital, allowed to say with her brother and his friends.

Mai smiled at it, but felt completely out of place. Somehow, she hated that. When she had run into Jounouchi before, and even afterwards, she had entertained the idea of falling in love and possibly teaching him a few tricks, but it appeared that the girl Mako had beaten her too it. It wasn't completely that, either. Those two seemed…perfect…for each other. Even Shizuka fit into the picture. So where was Mai in it all?

That part, even after the wonderful and delicious breakfast, Mai couldn't shake. Was she forever destined to be alone?

**

* * *

**

A little while later, both dressed in their normal clothing, Bakura and Ami headed over to the Kame Game Shop to speak to Luna and Yugi.

**And if he asks, I'm not talking to the Pharaoh at all.**

"_Okay._"

**Not about to deal with him at all.**

"_Completely understandable._"

**…You're gonna make me talk to him, aren't you?**

"_Not unless you're nice._"

**I'm supposed to be the evil one. Stop that.**

Bakura smiled slightly as he saw Yugi's grandfather and asked if Yugi was home, introducing Ami to the old man. Yugi was in his room, and from the slightly vacant look on his eyes he was having a conversation with his other side. Luna was watching him, possibly trying to see what the two were talking about before she noticed the two. She smiled at Ami and looked over at Bakura. When he said simply, "Um…she knows…is Yugi speaking to the Pharaoh?"

"Yes, they're kinda deep in conversation," Ami jumped when Luna spoke, and she looked back at Bakura.

"Sorry, I forgot to mention that."

Yugi came out of the conversation and looked over happily at Bakura and Ami. "Bakura-kun, I'm glad to see you. Who's this?"

"Mizuno Ami, I think she's one of the Senshi we've been looking for."

Yugi smiled and said, "That's great…what have you told her, 'cause from her reaction it wasn't much."

Ami explained that they had been attacked and Bakura had explained mainly about the spirit in his Ring as well as the fact that there were others like her. Yugi nodded, explaining as much as he could before finally he simply held out his hand. "Here. It's been working so far that if I touch you, then you might gain back some of your memories. Do you want to try?"

Bakura and Ami shifted uneasily but Ami nodded and moved to touch Yugi's hand.

There was a sudden flare of light and Yugi yelped, moving back quickly but not quick enough it seemed. A small gem glowed just over his heart before it disappeared, and Ami's own forehead glowed slightly, showing a blue symbol for the planet Mercury before disappearing and the girl nearly falling, Bakura there to catch her. Luna jumped up and went over to ensure that Yugi was okay when new light flared and she jumped, turning then disappeared from view.

"Luna!" Yugi sounded worried, and Ami shook her head clear, the blue fading. "Bakura…I remember…I remember who I was."

Author's Last Note: I need your guy's help! I have Mina coming up next, but I need ideas for who she's going with. In case you guys don't know who's with who, here's my shipper list:

Yami/Yugi  
Kaiba/Rei  
Mokuba/Shizuka (later...much later)  
Jounouchi/Mako  
Ryou/Ami  
Bakura/OC  
Anzu/Marik (that guy just likes her mind a little too much for there not to be something!)

Yes, I have them all, except for poor Mina-chan! Could you all place a vote for couples? I was thinking Honda, but maybe Ryuugi instead or something. I have no clue! Please someone help!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I actually own one of them, but she doesn't appear until the end, so she only counts partly.

More Notes and Thanks: Mainly to **Bunny Aino** for all her reviews, at least I know I have someone who will faithfully read a story through and suggest stuff when requested. As to my final (I mean it) list 'o couples, this is it, along with a 'shipping' list I made up for fun. Reasons can be given later, or at the end of the chapter, whichever I decide.  
Usagi/Mamoru (Moonshipping)  
Ami/Ryou (Poolshipping)  
Rei/Kaiba (Casablancashipping)  
Mako/Jounouchi (Sempaishipping)  
Mina/Otogi (Idolshipping)  
Setsuna/Shadii (Aloneshipping)  
Haruka/Michiru (Outershipping)  
Hotaru/Honda (Backgroundshipping)  
Original Senshi/Yami Bakura (Chaosshipping)  
Yami/Yugi (Puzzleshipping)  
Anzu/Marik (Manipushipping)  
Mokuba/Shizuka (Siblingshipping)  
Mai/Varon (anyone know what this -shipping is called?)  
Isis/Rishad (same question)

That's it, more to come...later...hopefully...

Part 8: Nine Planets Around the Sun

The next day Kaiba looked quickly up at the dark-haired girl with an odd hairstyle that looked black and purple, as well as a familiar eyes. He cast a look over to see Yugi looked slightly drained and Bakura seemed to be having a conversation with himself about something. During lunch break, the 'gang' now included the girl, who had been introduced as Serenitas Tsukiko.

Serenitas…that's part of the name of a crater on the Moon…Sea of Serenity wasn't it…and Tsuki is Moon…so…

"So…" Jounouchi asked, "what happened?"

"Well," Bakura explained, "I met up with Sailor Mercury. Her name's Mizuno Ami. We were attacked and just barely beat it. After that we went over to Yugi's house, but I think he used a little more of the…whatever it was…then he should've to revive Ami-chan's memories. When Luna touched him to ensure he was okay…well…"

"I gained back a form I only take on when I have enough energy or when influenced by one from Mau, my homeworld," Tsukiko/Luna said, "I'm still trying to remember how to turn back."

"This is just great," Kaiba said, "How did you get into school?"

"I said I was Yugi's guest for the day."

Kaiba felt a headache coming on. If Mokuba found out there was only one possible event that would happen after this…

"Can Artemis change into a human too? Please? Just for today, Nii-sama! I promise--."

And so on and so forth. Somehow, he doubted he would be able to say no to Mokuba at this instant. Rei, Isis and Shadii between them seemed to have either filled Mokuba's head with nonsense, or spoiled him rotten. Shadii was doing a wonderful job of the first, with Isis to help him only slightly while she and Rei did their best on the latter, and this made Kaiba uneasy. Mokuba was, however indirectly, linked to this and he didn't want anything to happen to his little brother. Pegasus's kingdom had been bad enough, with both losing their souls and he being unable to defeat the cheating creator of Duel Monsters, but if something like that happened again…he didn't know if he could save him.

That scared him, just as much as knowing that Rei couldn't transform or call anything from the Shadow Realm, only use the ofuda, as effective as those could be.

"So what do we do?" Anzu asked, "this is getting out of hand."

"But we need to find them," Honda pointed out, "If we don't, we can't find that Moon Princess and figure out how to stop that thing from destroying the world."

Kaiba began to wonder if it was such a good idea to have clued in the cheerleaders. Both showed no sign of being able to really duel, though Anzu was okay as he heard, and Honda could at least take care of the physical part of things. But against anything else they would be useless, as far as he could tell, and Yugi and his friends would leave themselves open if they tried to help them.

"We need to take our minds off things, too," Yugi said, finally lifting his head slightly and rubbing his eyes. "Sorry. I've been feeling weirder and weirder ever since that last use. It's like I'm starting to use my own energy as well as the energy of that crystal-thing."

Now Luna looked worried. "If that's so, you may be connecting it to yourself, Yugi. I suggest you be careful now! The more you use it, the more likely it is that you'll bond it and then who knows what will happen."

Kaiba nodded. "As interesting as this is, we still have to find the other Senshi, and then we have to locate the Moon Princess, the Outers, and whatever else there is."

Bakura seemed to do some mental counting before he said, "Nine planets, and I'm guessing they're all named after those so we need one more for the Inners, the four Outers makes eight, so the Moon Princess makes nine."

"Isn't Earth one?" Jounouchi asked, "I know I didn't miss that part of science."

"The Earth Prince," Luna explained, "is the Moon Princess's love."

"Ah, that explains it."

**

* * *

**

At the end of school everyone went over to KaibaCorp after Kaiba pointed out it would seem odd for them all to meet up at the Kame Game Shop and involving Yugi's grandfather wouldn't be the best of all things, would it? He mainly said that because this had turned into enough of a circus as it was, adding the old man who had gotten the Millennium Puzzle in the first place wouldn't be too wise, and concerning him with Yugi's possible fate wasn't the best either, as Kaiba himself was the reason for the old man's pace maker.

Rei was trying out Capsule Monster Chess with Mokuba when they came in, and Mokuba had just made what appeared to be a good move. "Ha, take that!"

Rei looked at it and moved again. "There."

Mokuba paused then his shoulders slumped. "No fair. I said no ESP!"

"I didn't use it."

"You musta."

"You always say that when Isis or I win."

"No, with Isis it's that Millennium Necklace of hers. With you it's ESP."

"I don't have a fire in front of me, Mokuba. You just got overconfident and either way," she pointed to a spot, "You didn't consider that strategy."

"Maybe you should play Yugi's other side."

"I'd rather refrain from that. I think I upset him last time I was around."

Kaiba cleared his throat, gaining their attention and Rei smiled before noticing the newest addition to the group and standing up quickly to join in the hugs. "Ami-chan! I'm so glad you're here!"

Ami seemed happy as well, the board put away to make more room for the almost round-table conference.

Kaiba and Yugi sat at the head, Luna next to him and Artemis casting her a look that said his nose was close to bleeding, while Mokuba was on the other side of Kaiba, holding Artemis. Ami sat next to Bakura, while Mako was seated between Jounouchi and Shizuka. Honda and Anzu were seated between Shadii and Isis, while Rei was seated beside Mokuba.

They turned to what they knew: the two cats were the advisors to the Moon Princess, and something had happened. According to Mako and Rei, it was an attack but the Outers had been able to protect the princess somehow. Ami ventured that she remembered the crystal tower that would be the castle of Crystal Tokyo had been sealed off, and somehow that had affected their powers as well as their memories after the final attack.

Next was the fact that Yugi and Bakura had two sides, Yugi's being a Pharaoh who had somehow gotten himself trapped in the Puzzle while Bakura's was the slightly more sadistic spirit in the Millennium Ring. Yugi himself was now slowly being connected to a strange gem that appeared to be part of the ginzuishou and would allow someone even stronger then Sailor Moon to appear, should he die a certain way. Kaiba, Jounouchi, Mokuba and Shizuka seemed to have had past lives (even if Mokuba and Shizuka's was the same) and could call forth things from the Shadow Realm. There were three cards that could unlock the Pharaoh's memory, but they had been snatched.

The main question was what now.

"We have to do something to help them," Bakura put in, "if we don't…well…that thing could get loose and then we'd have to fight it. Somehow, that doesn't seem promising."

"Even less promising then going up against Pegasus again," Honda said, "but we have to find the last of the Senshi before we can go forward, and we don't know a hell of a lot about that."

Anzu seemed unsettled and said, "Maybe she'll be drawn to us like the others were. Rei knew Kaiba before, and she came to visit when this all started. Mako knew Jounouchi and came by, then Ami and Bakura met up. Maybe the last one will appear just when we least expect it."

"But we can't wait too much longer," Luna pointed out, "the longer we wait, the more powerful the being could become, and the more likely one of those two visions will come true."

"Either way," Kaiba pointed out, "she's right. These three can't remember enough to tell us who the last Senshi is, and Yugi's not about to use that crystal more then he has to. The same goes for us using the Shadow Realm: we have no clue what could happen each time we do use it. And bringing attention to ourselves isn't going to help our cause. We need to get some sort of idea as to where we're supposed to go and who we're supposed to have before we do any of that."

"I could try to see again," Rei said, "so could Isis. Between the two of us, we could come up with something."

"That is risky," Shadii pointed out, "the last vision you had was not a pleasant one."

Isis nodded, then said, "But we must risk it. If we don't, then what else can we do? Kaiba is right that we cannot simply sit here without knowing what is to happen."

Ami pulled out her small computer and said, "I could also analyze a few things, like the energy coming from Yugi, to see if he is giving off anything that might show the enemy to where he is."

Isis suddenly straightened, and they all looked at her while Ami raised her computer and blinked. "The Millennium Torque activated?"

When Isis's eyes became refocused on the world, she held the Torque in her hand. "Gomen…demo…my otoutou…he has come to Domino."

"You're otoutou?" Yugi asked.

"He is good, however…an evil being has taken control of him. There was one who could control it, allowing my otoutou to be out, though more violent then usual, but he was banished into a part of the Shadows to where he can be reached, only it is…difficult."

Kaiba crossed his arms before asking, "How dangerous is this brother of yours?"

"He holds the Millennium Rod, and has used it to kill before."

Everyone paused. Those who had some remembrance of their past lives knew that the Millennium Rod was nearly as powerful as the Millennium Puzzle, belonging to the High Priest of the Pharaoh's court. In his past life, Kaiba had held that Rod, and the stone carving of the Pharaoh's memory showed he and Yugi's other side fighting, the Blue Eyes above Kaiba while the Black Magician was above the Pharaoh's. As to who won, there was no word.

"Is there a spirit within the Rod as well?" Rei asked.

"Ie, the Rod itself has shown no spirit connected to it, and neither has the Torque. They have been passed down to every Tombkeeper, however, shortly after a rite which makes them an adult," Isis explained.

This seemed to make both Kaiba brothers relax a little more. Truth be told, Kaiba didn't need to have 'another him' running around in anyone's mind. One was fine, thank you.

There was another pause before Jounouchi said, "Well, we could mount a rescue of the guy or something, maybe even try to get that evil off of him. If it's the same evil that's been after everyone else, we need to do it anyway."

Mako now spoke up, "Did you see where he'd be?"

"There was something about a concert, where an…idol, I believe you call them…would be. In two days time."

Kaiba pulled out his own computer and quickly did a check. "The only one playing is someone who apparently was big in Tokyo, but she must have seen hard times because it's to open some new store called 'The Black Clown'. Her CD is called 'C'est la vie'."

"What's her name?" Ami asked, "Maybe one of us recognize it."

"Aino Minako."

Artemis, Luna, and the Senshi's mouth's dropped before they all jumped, got completely in Kaiba's personal space to crowd the computer and see the picture before gasping again. "It's her! It's Sailor Venus!"

**

* * *

**

Yugi lay in bed, thinking mainly as he wasn't completely sleepy. He knew the Pharaoh would tell him to get more sleep, but currently his mind was occupied with other things.

Like the vision he had when Luna had touched him, like the odd sensation he felt afterwards, and his apprehension at the vision which Rei showed them.

He now knew that the shooting star that had granted his wish for friendship years before was that crystal, and had found a home in him, dormant until the Senshi had needed his help and that ancient evil had come up. He also knew that unless the Senshi and his own group continued to work together, the being wouldn't be destroyed. It was something the vision seemed to convey. He had held up a sword that was Senshi in nature, but he was the hikari to a spirit that could use the Shadow Realm. Thus, it would take both to destroy the beast. As to the meaning of the dream where he has sacrificed himself and not attacked the beast, it also showed the Millennium Items. But he didn't know what it meant when they didn't glow.

The last vision seemed a completion of that, or more an affirmation of what he might have to do. He had seen the Pharaoh and the others, surrounding him. The rest were in shadows, those he didn't know, but he had seen enough to know how they felt.

Everyone was crying. Even Kaiba was showing some tears, something he hardly ever did, but looked more shocked then anything. The Pharaoh had been crying, his face buried in Yugi's chest before he had held up his head to yell out in loss and suffering.

Yugi didn't want that. He wanted to defeat the enemy and have no one be dead, no one be hurt or anything.

"I wasn't always fighting for love and justice…"

Yugi sat up. What was that? A voice he didn't know but something made it sound familiar. He wondered where it had come from.

"_…I was fighting for my friends and family…_"

Now he looked around, seeing Luna asleep nearby. She had gained her cat form once more and was happy about that, now able to sleep comfortably on the pillow that Yugi had gotten early on for her. He didn't feel a good deal of distress, but somehow the voice soothed him, but made him feel sad as well. Whoever that was, she sounded so sad…as if she lost everyone.

Luna looked up, blinking, then said, "What's wrong, Yugi-kun?"

Yugi looked at her and put on his best smile. "It's nothing. I just…thought I heard something."

Luna tilted her head. "What?"

"A voice. She was sad, saying she hadn't always fought for love and justice, but for her friends and family."

Luna paused and sighed. "I think I know that voice."

"You do?"

"Hai. That was Usagi's voice. She would always say some speech, much like Anzu's speeches on friendship, but hers was to get the enemies attention. She ended it with 'In the name of the Moon, I shall punish you.' Most was about love and friendship. She loved her friends will all her heart, and they returned it. No one could be too great or small for her to not love. Even when Chibiusa was a brat and stuck up, Usagi cared for her and wouldn't stand to see her in danger. It broke her heart when she thought that Hotaru might have to die, and it broke her mind, in some senses, when Galaxia-baka took her friends away as well." Luna paused, and then gave Yugi a smile. "You two are very much alike. You'd get alone quite well, I think."

Yugi smiled as well, this time a real one. "Arigato, Luna."

"Go to sleep, Yugi. Sitting up and worrying will not do you any good."

Yugi nodded and finally lay down to get some sleep.

------He was in a sea of stars, and all around him was white. He looked around but realized this wasn't his soul room, nor anything he had ever seen before.

A woman with hair that went from blood red to white-gold walked up to him, a white dress on her and golden bracelets adorning her wrists. Her eyes were red and seemed saddened.

"_So you are the one who holds it._"

"What?"

She paused and sighed. "_Forgive me. I did not think that you or the others knew so little. It is only recently that I have heard from my operative on Earth that the light of the Moon has dimmed, and seemed to have reappeared in one who had power over the Shadows._"

"Then you're talking about me, but I don't know who you are."

"_My name is Galaxia. I destroyed the universe once, and now I and some who once worked for me strive to right our wrongs. We were once called the Shadow Galactica, but now we are simply the Galactica. My operative is one whom you've seen in a vision, or who another has seen, and wears bracelets such as these._" She held up her wrists slightly, showing him the bracelets a little more clearly. They were golden, one gem purple while the other was green. Yugi thought then nodded. "I think I know. She was the one in the desert with Bakura."

"_That would be her. She is…chaotic…in her own way, but has her reasons, as did Bakura the thief-king, or so I've heard._"

"Then why am I here? Where am I anyway?"

"_This is the Cauldron, where all stars are born and where they come when they finally die. I live in a castle near here, and monitor the goings-on of the universe from there. I am too hated among all the universe that is healing, allowing me to not leave for my own safety. I came to warn you of the upcoming events, and of your enemy, as well as to answer the question you have as to the nature of your visions._"

Yugi felt some hope. "You can give me an answer to what these visions mean?"

Galaxia smiled at him. "_You make it sound like you've had more then one. I know better, but that is beside the point. The being you fight does, indeed, eat the setting sun, and Bakura himself has fought it in ancient times when he unluckily ran into a fragment of it. The operative who is calling forth this Shadow is a woman who gave up her children to be monsters, and who seeks the destruction of the Moon Kingdom and the Pharaoh's New Kingdom._"

"But he…well, he died, didn't he? He isn't the Pharaoh anymore, is he?"

"_Through you he is both the Living Horus and the Dead Osiris, and while it was his soul that was locked away, when he finally claims his birthright fully he will once more build a kingdom, one which shall rule next to and rival the kingdom of the Moon and Earth, Crystal Tokyo. She wishes none of that, and strives to destroy what she couldn't in the past._"

"So he'll build a new kingdom? That's great! But what about my vision, and the ones that Rei and Isis have had? Everything seems to point to me dying, and you said that _through _me he's the Living Horus and Dead Osiris."

"_Indeed. Believe me when I say that some will say he is dead, and thus cannot stay in the land of the living. However, the power you have can allow a spirit the ability to gain their own body, their old memories, and the spirit of who he was, the Pharaoh of old, will return to the world he must. The spirit he is now, the one who gained his knowledge from you and who is the reincarnation of the Pharaoh himself, will live and inherit the kingdom he gave up to hold in the evil the first time._"

"I get that, I guess, but isn't using this crystal harmful to me?"

"_No more then the ginzuishou. As the ginzuishou is a silver crystal that has gathered together seven sacred crystal, the one within you, the ikizuishou, is the very soul of the matter. The seven nijizuishou themselves had powers which brought forth powers that healed and destroyed, but were of light and powers binding together, both emotion and determination. The ikizuishou is much the same, though to a lesser degree. The Golden Crystal of Earth also has power, though it is mainly of the dream-kingdom Elysium and a connection to the Earth and all that there is, while my own, the Sapphire Crystal, is for destruction and loneliness, the opposite of the ginzuishou._"

"Then if I use the crystal I'll be okay?"

"_Once you bind your other side to his reincarnated body, the ikizuishou will bond with you as the Puzzle is bonded to the Pharaoh's own spirit, and the ginzuishou is bound to the Lunarian princesses and queens. The crystals themselves will never leave you, but will be handed down and change as they do, evolving into newer forms as they go, and becoming more powerful, but there will always be yours._"

She made it sound like he would have children, but if he was truly in love with who he though he loved, that might be impossible. The other was a man, and unless one of them got pregnant (which, despite the movie, would _never _happen) that wouldn't come about.

"Okay, so what about my visions? It seems like everyone of them has me dying."

"_Yes. I understand you and your friends fear that, and that you have yet to find the courage to confess your love to one whom you feel love for._" At this Yugi blushed. How did she know so much? "_The truth is that whenever a great evil is destroyed, there must be a sacrifice. To weaken the enemy enough that they could find another power, the Inner Senshi sacrificed their memories and part of their power. Unluckily Sailor Moon was hurt, and thus sleeps and recovers. Sailor Moon herself has sacrificed her own being many times to destroy the enemy, and will do it again should she find a reason to. Perhaps it won't be that you _want _to sacrifice yourself, but maybe it will be that, by the time it becomes necessary for you to choose, you won't have a choice._"

Yugi blinked and suddenly was blinded by light and his ears assaulted by the ringing of the alarm. Blinking and mumbling about the time, he hit the clock and slowly got up, his mind on the odd dream but that conversation hidden from his other side. He needed to figure out the last part for himself before he said anything more to his friends, and needed to assure them that maybe, just maybe, Galaxia and the visions that they had all had were simply what could happen in a worse-case scenario.

In the meantime, they had to get the last Senshi on their side, and free the one who held the Millennium Rod.

Part 9: Ten Minutes Till Curtain

Anzu had had another blackout.

She looked at herself as she sighed and combed her hair once more. This was the second one since hearing of Isis's brother and the Millennium Rod. Whatever reasoning there was behind it, she knew that something was up and didn't like it one bit. Shadii had done enough, invading her mind and searching inside of it, and while she had not been present when the group had seen glimpses of her past life, Anzu had been dreaming of herself being a priestess and mou hitori no Yugi being the Pharaoh, thus she knew she was from there.

But this was just too much! Really, why did it have to be her, and why did she feel like the other person inside of her was a guy? She considered a test, and wondered if it would work. With only Yugi and Bakura to go against, and both having the same sex-type spirit as themselves, a test she hoped would work before she went insane or told someone what was going on. Somehow she knew that spirit was kind and he wasn't about to hurt her, and that during her blackout times something important was going on.

So the test was to begin.

Anzu, knowing enough about her body and mind, had figured out slightly where the man's spirit was hiding. So she got ready, everything prepared, then walked into the room where her test would be conducted.

She sighed as she looked at the full length mirror, the full bathtub and some of the candles she had set out.

She turned her face to the mirror, and seemed to reach for that other self.

He seemed reluctant to acknowledge her.

Anzu began to take action, removing her socks. No reaction. She moved up and removed her top.

Something seemed to move only a little, but not much.

Next came her pants.

A little more, this time feeling like a blush. He must have been wondering what she was doing and why she was stripping when she knew he was looking at her.

She now moved to her bra.

The blush seemed to spread.

She hooked her fingers to the side of her panties, and now the mirror seemed to shift and she saw the other person in her mind look quickly before disappearing.

"Ha!"

No answer, and now Anzu was rather angry. "Okay, come on out, damn it. I'm getting annoyed with this."

There was a pause before she said, "I'll go into the tub, and I'm sure you have an idea of what exactly I'm gonna do…"

The appearance came, this one a young man with dark skin and white hair, his lavender eyes kind and his face darker due to the blush he had.

"So," she asked, "who are you?"

**

* * *

**

The time was almost there, and Anzu rushed over to see where Isis was. "Isis, I have to talk to you in private."

The two left while Rei walked up, her dress white with Casablanca flowers to the side. Kaiba looked at her, his own outfit newer, a white trench coat with a black shirt that had a high collar and long, black sleeves with straps on the side, leather pants and tall black boots.

Jounouchi, dressed casually as always, smirked at the outfit. "Going for bondage there, Kaiba-yaro?"

"Who took off your muzzle, make inu?"

Rei put a hand on Kaiba's arm, possibly just to assure him that any more action was unnecessary. "Be nice, Seto-kun."

Mako walked up, her own dress floral and more like a sundress, however it was mainly green then anything. She hugged Jounouchi from the back and smiled at Seto, giving him a mock-chastising look. "Are you insulting my sempai? 'Cause if so I may have to hurt you."

"Mako," Rei sighed.

"Can I at least call him a bad name too? Or is that all Jou's?"

Jounouchi turned to look at her. "Let me do that. You seen Shizuka?"

"She and Mokuba went to get something to eat with Honda," Mako explained as Yugi came up. "Hey, kawaii hikari no Yugi."

Yugi blushed. "Mako-chan."

Ami and Bakura now arrived, gaining the three Senshi to smile at each other. Bakura smiled as well, obviously happy to be included in the group. He wore a slightly conservative look, something that was casual yet also dressy. The Millennium Ring was hidden, and Kaiba considered it a good thing. The Puzzle itself was annoying enough.

Honda, Shizuka and Mokuba arrived, the two youngest people of the group talking while on their shoulders were Luna and Artemis, both standing out against the hair of the two and both close.

Kaiba made a mental note to keep Mokuba away from Shizuka. Several mental notes. When he cast a glance at Jounouchi, it seemed he was making much the same notes, though concerning Mokuba being far away from Shizuka.

"Everyone here?" Yugi asked.

"Isis and Anzu are off talking," Kaiba told him, "they can catch up."

Ami seemed to remember something and dug quickly into her purse. "Before I forget, here. I made a few communicators like the ones that we used to have when we were Senshi. If we get separated or need help, just use it to call for help. That means you both, Yugi, Kaiba."

"I'll call!"

"What about mou hitori no Yugi?"

"He…will call after I tell him to."

Ami gave him a smile and Mako snickered. "Both have their pride, Ami-chan. They just must remember that it doesn't hurt to call for backup."

The group accepted their communicators, which appeared to be color-coordinated depending on the Senshi or person in the group. Mokuba, Shizuka and Kaiba's own had a Blue Eyes White Dragon design, while Rei's was red with the symbol for Mars on it. Bakura's had something that reminded Kaiba of the 'Change of Heart' card, while Yugi's was lavender with some gold tints to it. Jounouchi's was like the Red Eyes Black Dragon, and Mako's was green with the symbol of Jupiter there. As they got ready to head in, Anzu and Isis came up and received their own communicators before the group headed into the event.

**

* * *

**

Otogi Ryuugi watched from the darkened window of the Black Clown as the crowds came in, his green eyes searching for a group, one specific one.

They were probably lost in the crowds that came to see Mina, but he didn't care. They would be here, and if her hunch was right then so would those who wished to destroy the world with Apopis.

"Is everything ready?" the voice of the singer caught him from his thoughts and he turned, looking at her appraisingly. She was quite stunning, if he did say so himself.

"Everything is ready and the traps are set. I'm sure that the others have come by now, and will be eager to see you or get your help."

"You don't want to help them?" Minako asked, her head tilted while the red bow on the top of her head seemed to shift. He gave his best 'would I do that' smile and walked up, rubbing her upper arms.

"I do. I know that the Shadows and the Stars have to work together…I'm just worried. A few of feelings that I've run into haven't been anything like those who attacked the Princess, but more like…well, like you."

Minako frowned and shook her head. "Well, whatever it is, hopefully this will soon be behind us and we won't have to worry about it."

Ryuugi nodded and they both headed for the door. "Come on. We have to announce your performance now, or the crowd will destroy the shop."

**

* * *

**

The woman who leaned against the pole watching the stage was someone who caused a good deal of people to move away from her. Her skin was dark, and her eyes were dark red, the color of blood. In contrast to her dark skin and eyes, her hair itself was strawberry blond and came to the middle of her back. Her clothing was outrageous to some, a black shirt that was cut just below her breasts, showing off her midsection to be tied with leather straps that were crisscrossed and studded. Stretch pants, along black with blue lining that showed where the pants had been cut at the seams, from the top of the calf down in a small flare with nothing in-between. Her boots were just as tall, though not platform, and her eyes were lined with kohl.

"So," she muttered, "this should prove…interesting."

The oddest part of her, though, was her bracelets. Both were colored gold, though one had a purple gem and one a green one. They seemed to be dull, but also glowed with an unearthly light that foretold of dangerous things and times not supposed to have happened.

Some noise diverted her attention, allowing her to turn her eyes and spot a large group, the one with a boy in an outfit almost as outrageous as her own but an innocent to him. A gold puzzle, shaped like an upside-down pyramid, adorned his neck via a thick chain, and the observing woman blinked slightly before tilting her head, looking down at a small data pad in her hand. She looked back up, this time focusing on the black-haired beauty currently holding the arm of the tallest male of the group, his own suit almost as outrageous as the smaller boy's, and his look completely unimpressed. Next the focus went to the brown-haired girl holding the arm of the second-tallest of the group and flirting it seemed, her hair done up in a high pony-tail with a green gem. The last went to the silent duo, mainly to the girl with dark blue hair next to the white-haired boy.

She looked back to her pad and put it away. She then looked up to the poster and nodded. "All four of them here," her gaze fell once more onto a white-haired boy on the other side, his own skin as dark as hers and the bubble around him possibly just as big, "and him as well. I wonder, what will these events play out to be, and will it be to my advantage?"

Okay, reasonings (I felt like it)

Moon--well, their story revolves around her (Sailor Moon) and the moon, thus...  
Pool--if you read the last chapter, you'd figure this one out  
Casablanca--this was in chapter two  
Sempai--in the anime, Mako always says someone looks like her 'sempai'. I'm just saying that she associates Jou with her original one, thus all others look like 'him', which is kinda silly because she doesn't know what he looks like for a while until she runs into him again.  
Idol--Mina and Otogi are, in their own rights, idols and thus have a huge fan basis at first. In this story, Mina has obtained Idol status (in the live action show, she's an Idol as well. I took the song title from there)  
Alone--first of all, both usually have to work alone, at least at first. After running into their leader (Pluto into Sailor Moon and Shadii into Yugi), they end up either realizing the importance of working with others or they end up helping the others, unluckily with consequences. Both understand keeping secrets as well, as both seem to know more about the situations then they are allowed to give, and both are fairly powerful in their own right (Shadii has two Millennium Items, while Pluto holds control over all of Time)  
Outer--they're the couple in the Outer Senshi, so...yeah...  
Background--How many times does Hotaru or Honda do a lot except shortly after they're introduced? Besides that they end up being background or helpers of some sort. Hotaru by all rights is fairly powerful, and Honda can hold his own as well, but they do have someone more powerful then they are (Pluto can stop Hotaru's attack if you read the manga, and Honda has Jounouchi, who probably is a better fighter). So that's that.  
Chaos--the OC is based off a chaotic god, and Yami Bakura is really chaotic when it comes down to it. Seeing his 'past self' (I read Shonen Jump, so they're getting big on the Millennium World arc) made me realize he went 'evil' mainly due to anger and revenge, but there are reasons for it. For my OC, her story will unfold later on, don't worry.  
As to the actual pairings: Okay, I didn't want to have Anzu being too sad about losing Yugi or Yami, so I gave her to Marik because, in my humble opinion, that boy liked her mind a little too much. So he probably would get some weird connection to her because of it, even after becoming completly good. With Isis, I didn't want to join her with some other character, and in all truth she and Rishad could come together simply because both want to look out for Marik.  
Mokuba and Shizuka look cute together, and somehow the Kaiba and Katsuya families seem perfect for each other, thus I must give Kaiba and Jounouchi their heart attacks when this little decision comes about.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 10: Eleventh Row

The group had been lucky enough to get seats, but were at the second-to-last row. Kaiba and Yugi, as well as Jounouchi to some extent, had been attacked a few times by fans, most of whom were either Duel Monsters players and wanted a match _right now_, or were fan girls who gave Rei and Mako death-glares.

The last person to find them was Mai, whom they were happy to see anyway and who gained the honor of sitting between Kaiba and Jounouchi so they wouldn't kill each other.

After the two continued to send each other insults, mainly over her head, she made Mako switch with Jounouchi and Rei with Kaiba, so that at least she'd have some peace and quiet.

When they now started getting into shouting matches, Rei and Mako quickly had to find a way to shut them up, Mai wondering if this was such a good idea.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" the speaker was a boy with outrageous black hair and vivid green eyes, as well as a dice earring hanging from one ear. "Welcome to our grand opening! I am the owner, Otogi Ryuugi, creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters! Now, for what most of you have come here to see, my dear and lovely Aino Minako!"

There were a thunderous applause as the girl came onto stage and threw Ryuugi a wink and a kiss. About twenty rumors were also started as he gave that wink back and walked off stage.

Aino Minako had long blond hair, the only adornment being a red ribbon on the top. Her clothing was almost as outrageous as Ryuugi's, with a short skirt of blue and a top that cut off just before it, a compact in the middle. She held a red pair of goggles that looked like a mask of some sort, and smiled at the group before she began to sing one of her hits, "Moonlight Destiny".

Ami leaned forward and whispered, "Isn't that her Sailor V outfit?"

Rei nodded, her hand going to Seto's almost unconsciously. Seto didn't seem to mind, and as the song went on their fingers intertwined. Ami had leaned back and now both her and Bakura's heads were almost connected. Jounouchi had his arm around Makoto, while her head was on his shoulder. Mai seemed fine with being in the middle, though, her head tilted back as she spoke with a man that had an accent that was vaguely English but as rude as Jounouchi's Japanese could be. Both were smiling and talking about motorcycles: the man wanted to take her for a ride after the show, if she was up to it.

Away from both their brothers, Mokuba and Shizuka were cuddling quite lovingly, while Yugi seemed to be concerned but unsure as to why. The spirit appeared next to him, and he slowly seemed to move towards him.

_Aibou… _

Yugi wanted to tell him. Wanted so much for him to be real, to use his power over the ikizuishou to make him real so he could feel his arms around him…

_Aibou, wake up. _

Yugi couldn't help it, he--.

_YUGI! _

The yell woke him from the trance, and he blinked at the spirit. "Mou hitori no boku…I--"

Minako had still been singing something else, something yet more about love, and now Mai had moved away, disrupting the row and, it seemed, making her way to the twelfth row where the man she had been talking to sat, his eyes and hers locked. Makoto and Jounouchi were so close to kissing they were panting, only centimeters apart. Ami and Bakura had moved their cheeks are were getting as close, while Rei had now turned to Kaiba and he seemed surprised and afraid of what to do, confused but knowing that Rei could make it better.

Yugi suddenly felt himself falling back into that spot. Wanting so much to be with them, to be with them as they loved each other, as they forgot for a day that they were fighting evil, to simply--to simply--

_I want to tell him I love him. I want to tell him how much I love him._

There was an invisible bubble of light suddenly around him, and he saw the spirit on the other side. Yugi was standing and the spirit was in his place, sitting with the group. Why?

What was this place?

The outside world disappeared and now _he saw himself in the middle world, light and dark between him. A sword was before him, the sword from the Moon, and he saw two people reach for it. They cast two shadows upon the ground, and suddenly the sword came up and there were four cries._

_Above them were three monsters. A giant soldier of stone, dragon which engulfed the sky and made it dark, and a bird of the sun that was also a dragon. The three joined and formed a being of light._

_Now the light showed off the crystal tower and a golden tower, the gold one he knew was a new type of KaibaCorp tower. The two kingdoms then?_

**To create these kingdoms, the world will change**

_Yugi saw the world divided by light and dark once more, and the sword in the hand of the future him, standing up against the monster._

**To see the future--**

_The world turned, and now he saw behind the future him holding the sword was Sailor Moon, asleep. Then that would mean…_

**--someone must die so others may live.**

**

* * *

**

The strawberry blond looked back over at the group and realized that Minako must be trying really hard to get everyone into a trance. It wasn't working on the man from Egypt, but it was having a profound effect on everyone else. She shook her head before she noticed the small boy she had seen before and caused her to turn. His hair now showed tones of gold that stuck up like a crown, somewhere between the innocent one she had seen and a slightly darker version. The whole effect made him actually look like…

"Osiris…"

No, the girl chided herself for such a thought, for saying that name out loud when nothing else had caused it to happen. She shouldn't have said anything.

But at the same time she realized that it wasn't any incarnation of the one she had thought of, and now saw that the man from Egypt had started to get up.

Minako had noticed that too.

_Time to see what I can do then._

The woman wasted no time in moving forward while the rest of the group seemed to notice as well. The boy hadn't.

The woman raced forward and grabbed him just as the first blast went off.

**

* * *

**

Rei was aware of something in the air, and when she realized it first she had nearly kissed Seto. A ofuda straightened and she blinked, as did he, the trance gone. Someone was going to attack, from behind them.

At the blast, she turned Kaiba and threw the ofuda with a yell of "Akuryou taisan!"

The blast hit the ofuda and stopped, disappearing along with the paper as they now saw the man, someone with white-gray hair that stuck up and with soulless lavender eyes.

"Marik!" Isis yelled from nearby, everyone standing and now noticing that a woman had grabbed Yugi and moved him out of the way.

"So, someone else has chosen to join you," the man, Marik, said in a harsh voice, "I come here for the Pharaoh and his power. Imagine that I would run into a bunch of powerless Senshi and their newest toys."

The Senshi glared while the girl smirked from near Yugi. "You're so big on throwing out the threats, Marik. Can you back them up?" She moved so that Yugi was behind her. "Don't you know, to get to a Pharaoh, you have to pass through the ones who bear a specific namesake?"

Marik smiled while the rest looked at her and Rei blinked, gasping as she saw the specific bracelets around her wrists. "Galaxia's bracelets?"

The girl smiled as well. "So, shall we fight, Marik-yaro? Do you think you can really take me on with just the power of the Millennium Rod?"

Marik raised it up and the girl crossed her arms, the bracelets growing to be the ones that normally would adorn one who had been a servant of Galaxia. "Set Galactica Power, Make-up!"

With a flash of dark golden light, a Senshi appeared. Her flap was circular, like one of a Egyptian necklace, with a white bodice and no gem. Her skirt was long, and looked almost like Isis', while her shoes were small sandals. Marik glared and she moved quickly, "Set Thunderous Sandstorm!"

Lightning and sand swallowed Marik while Set grabbed Yugi's hand and made him move over to where the others were. "Get him out of here!"

"Why are you helping us?" Mako demanded.

Sailor Set turned to look at her and said, "It's part of what's called redemption. Now get him out of here!"

"No!" Yugi yelled, "You're not going to give your life for mine! You come with us!"

Sailor Set gave him a look that he couldn't quite identify then nodded as Minako motioned for them. "This way!"

Mai, the other man forgotten, had pulled out her duel disk and deck. The group looked at her and she smiled. "That was some diversion, but you need more. I'll help out."

"Mai, this could be dangerous!" Jounouchi warned her.

"I'm used to danger."

"Not this type," Mako said, "Please, Mai."

"No, this is my part, I know it. You guys run before that storm stops. Go!"

With one last look at Mai, the group headed to where Minako was motioning for them, Ryuugi beside her.

Part 11: Noon Showdown

The group had gotten out, or at least to another part of the building, Ryuugi smiling at Minako. "Some concert."

"I warned you."

Yugi looked back, feeling the spirit appear next to him. "What about Mai?"

Jounouchi and Mako were moving back and Rei looking over at them. "Mako-chan, Jou-chan, matte! What are you two going to do?"

Mako looked at her and said, "We're going to make sure Mai gets out of there safe. Our main concern is Yugi, right? So you guys get Yugi out and then we'll get out Mai."

"No," Yugi said, "He might hurt you! If you go back, we all have to!"

Sailor Set looked at the boy and once more the unreadable look appeared on her face. Minako looked at Yugi as well and sighed. "He's a whole lot like Usagi-chan. I'm not surprised the ikizuishou chose him."

Sailor Set blinked as well, looking to Minako. "How do you know about that?"

Minako shook her head. "We have to get Mai, right? That can all be explained later. Come on. We still have some power, and they can still call forth the Shadow Realm."

Yugi nodded, and quickly he heard the spirit tell him, _Yugi, let me fight this battle. _

"_Nani?"_

_I don't want you to be hurt. I know that the ikizuishou is attaching itself more and more to your soul. Isis gave me a card which will allow me to fight Marik. Kaiba has one as well. Please, Yugi. _

Yugi paused, then allowed himself to go into the soul room.

The group looked at Yami, and now Isis said, "You will use the cards?"

Kaiba and Yami both nodded, pulling out the two that Isis had been able to get before Marik got to them. Kaiba then paused and handed his to Yami.

"Nani?"

"I have the Blue Eyes. That should be enough, I think."

Isis and the rest now turned as they heard something roar. Isis went pale. "Marik took out his Egyptian God. We have to hurry!"

The group raced back to where they had been, seeing Mai fall down. Marik now looked over, a golden bird-dragon above him. "You came back, I see."  
"You called us powerless before," Minako said, taking a stance and drawing out a small disk, "Care to try us?"

The Senshi stood beside their friends, Ryuugi holding a pair of Dungeon Dice Monster dice while the rest had drawn a Duel Monster Card, or held something that looked vaguely Senshi-like. Kaiba had three while Mokuba and Shizuka were on either side of him. Honda had one of the Jounouchi's stronger cards, and Anzu had been lucky enough to get her own deck. Isis and even Shadii were ready as well. Bakura had allowed himself, like Yugi, to be pushed into his soul room, and now his darker, more violent side was there, smiling evilly at Marik.

"No matter what you pull up, it's no match for my Egyptian God, the Sun of God Dragon! You will perish and I shall gain the Pharaoh's power!"

"Then we'll all fight!" Jounouchi yelled a challenge, the room already dark with the power of the Shadows.

"Oh? Are you all really willing to take that on? Your friend did, and now her mind belongs in the Shadow Realm."  
"We will defeat you," Mako said, her challenge just as loud as Jounouchi, "and free Mai!"

"Then duel! Dragon, attack them!"

The Sun of God Dragon roared as the various monsters appeared across the board, and just as suddenly a freezing mist appeared around the group.

"What? Where did they go?" Marik yelled just as he saw Bakura, the hikari version, hold up a card. "I don't have a monster, but I have a good spell. Change of Heart!"

The phoenix moved to the other side as the mist cleared and a chain of golden hearts grabbed the card. "Permanently!" Minako said with a smile and giving the card to Yugi. He nodded and held all three up. "Egyptian Gods, come forth!"

Marik's eyes went wide as the Senshi all glowed their respective colors and the three Egyptian Gods appeared behind the grouping of monsters and Senshi. Anzu blinked as the hikari Marik walked out of her body and towards his other side. "Give me back my body!"

"NO! You don't deserve it, you weakling! I will have this power, and you will go to the Shadows!"

"Not with the power of the Senshi and the Pharaoh behind him!" Anzu yelled and the group pointed to Yami Marik.

"Senshi Planet Attack!"

"Set Thunderous Sandstorm!"

"Blue Eyes," the three Blue Eyes White Dragon holders yelled at the same time, "attack!"

"Red Eyes, attack as well!"

"Dark Necropher, attack!"

"Dark Magician Girl, attack!"

"Attack!"

"Attack!"

Ryuugi rolled his dice, and smiled, "Well well, Vorce Raider, attack as well, times six!"

(AN: Yeah, can't you just tell that I don't know how to play DDM? Meh, the rules are different in Shadow Realm terms, so there!)

The grouping of attacks formed a huge ball of light, and now Yami raised his hand, "Go, Egyptian Gods, attack the one who would steal you from your rightful owners and use you for evil!"

The whole of the Shadows exploded in light, and everyone had to shield their eyes until it died down. All the monsters were gone, and the Senshi looked weak but were standing. Marik himself no longer had the vacant lavender eyes, but now they shone with much the same light as Bakura's could. "Arigato, minna-san. Isis…I'm so happy you're here!"

The two siblings hugged as a man came up from behind. He had a shaved head with only a small spot of hair on the back of his head, and hieroglyphics on one side of his face. "Master Marik, you're okay?"

The two turned and both Ishtars happily exclaimed, "Rishid!"

Mai groaned and just as quickly, Jounouchi and Mako moved to her side, asking if she was okay. Mai looked surprised but nodded.

"We did it!" Mokuba said happily jumping up and down with Shizuka. At the glares cast by their brothers at them for being so close, both moved a little farther away from each other as they continued to celebrate.

Minako sighed and finally sat. "But he wasn't the last one we have to fight."

The celebration died down and Minako motioned for them to sit. "As I'm sure you've guessed if Rei used her power to see into the future and past, we were attacked in Tokyo not long after Usagi and Mamoru's wedding. They are now sealed inside of the Crystal Tower, the Outers watching over them and asleep, as we were in the future when Chibiusa came for our help.

"Ryuugi is a friend of mine from England. When I started my career as Sailor V, he realized rather quickly who I was and kept it a secret. After the attack when I came to Domino, he saw my picture and fixed an appointment. When he reminded me of being Sailor V, I remembered everything else. I've been trying to find you guys for a while, and at the same time I'm trying to get information on the enemy."

"So what have you found out?" Kaiba asked.

Ryuugi said, "The one who got Marik was a woman named Lamia. She was a queen of some kingdom about 3000 years ago, at the same time Yami no Yugi was Pharaoh."

"You know about that?" Yami asked.

Mai looked confused. "Could we back up here?"  
"Yugi finished the Millennium Puzzle, and there was a spirit inside of it that used to be a Pharaoh. However, he doesn't remember much about his past. Yugi himself has a special crystal that's part of another. We're the Senshi from Tokyo," Mako explained quickly.

"Okay…so this Lamia lady got Marik to be evil and then unleashed those monsters I heard about."

Minako nodded, "Hai, but what else I can find other then the name of the being she's working for isn't on Earth. We'd have to go to the Moon for that."

Mai decided not to ask, at least about the Moon thing. "The being?"

"It's name is Apopis," Ryuugi told them, "In Egyptian mythology, it's a giant snake that battles Ra every night to see if it can keep the sun from rising."

"_The threat is to the setting sun…_" Rei said, "It was from our vision. If Yami is the Pharaoh, he needs his memories and we need to find out how they were sealed away during his reign."

"The only thing is," Mai said, "its on the Moon. How are you going to get there?"

Ami looked at Minako and then looked over at Yami. "You're not thinking…"

"He has the ikizuishou, and she had the ginzuishou at that time. A full moon is on the thirteenth, and if you guys found Luna or Artemis, they know the right chant. We have to get back up there."

Yami now stood. "No."

Everyone looked at him, and Yugi appeared near his side. "_Mou hitori no boku, she's right. We have to find out what happened._"

"I won't put you in danger, aibou."

Minako looked between the two and finally said, "He won't be in danger there. The Moon is protected by the power of the ginzuishou."

Sailor Set snorted. "That light is dim now that your Princess and her Prince are sleeping." The other Senshi glared at her and she shifted, turning her gaze to Yami. "So you don't want him to be in danger. I hate to tell you, but not allowing us to travel to the Moon is gonna put him in more danger. I know about the prophecy that Sailor Mars pulled out of the fire. The light of the Moon and Sun will go dead if you don't travel to the ruins of the Moon Kingdom."

"And if we do," Yami Bakura said, glaring at her, "Yugi dies."

"For a greater good," Sailor Set pointed out. "Everyone has to sacrifice something for a greater good. The ginzuishou itself was broken and the pieces scattered because if Sailor Cosmos lived in the beginning, our problems with the pieces of Chaos that are still waking or sleeping would be even worse. Those who had the nijizuishou had to die so that the ginzuishou which exists now can be there. Sailor Moon took hold of that ultimate power once before and cleansed the Cauldron, but that was after she had to see everyone else die. I know what I'm talking about when I saw that we have to go to the Moon. Yugi has to get that sword, and fulfill his destiny."

The whole of the group was silent, Mai looking at the new girl with an almost scared expression on her face before Yami exploded. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF SACRIFICE? You said much rides on your namesake? Did Set not kill his brother for the throne?"

Sailor Set glared at him. "So the story goes."

"Then why help me, when the Pharaoh is the Living Horus and the Dead Osiris, the two whom Set fought and hated, whom _you _then would fight and hate?"

Set looked at Yami for a long time and finally stood, showing off her bracelets. "These are a testament to the fact that I have killed Senshi. I killed my own kind. Did you know that to get these, I had to kill my sister, Sailor Osiris? So the story is true. I put her in a box, the first of all coffins, and tossed her into a river. When I found her again, alive, I tore her into fourteen pieces and then took her soul. She cannot live again, she has chosen to remain in the Cauldron and be one of the Dead Senshi, one of those who greets them in the Cauldron.

"But the truth is that she _asked _me to toss her in that river."

Yami glared at her but was quiet as Sailor Set lowered her hands. "You can bitch and complain. You can yell and scream and stomp your foot, you can even call forth the power of the Shadow Realm and throw me in. I understand you care for Yugi, but if you don't allow him this path that will not change the future. It will only allow the other one to come forth. My choices when I hid my sister was this: kill her or have my planet destroyed. I killed her but then she was found to be alive. I was forced into killing her. She asked me to, knowing that our planet would be safe. She used herself as the sacrifice to keep all others safe. Only I and she were killed, and our planet had almost as many Senshi as this one does. The rest are in hiding."

Sailor Set reached up and changed back into her 'street' clothing. "I cannot go back. I asked for this assignment because I wanted to help save a being of light. When I saw you…" she paused and finally looked away before saying, "When you are between yourself and Yugi, if you were not a man, I would say that you were my sister. I would say that you were Osiris."

The group looked at Sailor Set, and Yami Bakura frowned, his seat at the angle to see her face. "I know liars. She's not lying, and she's right. Bakura himself sacrificed his soul once to save you from my attack, and as resentful as I was about losing and being sent back into the Ring, it still showed me what he would do to save you. He even put the Ring back on while in the Labyrinth and used it because he realized it could help. He knew the danger, but to help his friends he would take it anyway. I must admit, I admire him for that, and before this all happened he finally started showing how much of a spine he really had." Yami Bakura looked to Yami. "I doubt we have a choice on this matter, now do we?"

Yami finally shook his head. "No. I suppose we don't."

**

* * *

**

"_Did you mean what you said?_"

**Yes. Don't ask me again.**

"_Fair enough. Why are you concerned with Yugi dying?_"

**You're all dense as bricks.**

"_Minako-san isn't, and neither is Sailor Set. I think both of them saw it, but I'm…I'm unsure. That is…_"

Yami Bakura let out a sight. He really hated it when his host wanted to talk. Still, someone of the group should be slightly clued in.

**The Pharaoh loves the little kid, and the kid loves him. They just haven't gotten around to affirming it, or they almost did while Minako was singing her song. How the hell did she do that, anyway? I swear it was almost a make-out fest in that row.**

"_I asked Ami, and she said it had something to do with her being connected to Venus. But if they love each other, why aren't they…well…can't they tell?_"

**It's not my fault they're completely ignorant to that fact. They share a body as well…that might get a little weird if they decided to do anything.**

Bakura blushed, and Yami Bakura gave a small smile. **Yeah, like that.**

"_It's not that, its…well…_"

**Ami, right? Tell her.**

"_I did._"

**I give you credit. What did she say after that?**

"_Um…actually, she hasn't said anything. Should I--."_

Yami Bakura felt himself sigh again. He was right that the boy had a spine, but talk about timing to call him up! **Bakura…I will tell you this once, and only once.**

"_Hai?_"

**Don't start other conversations after telling a girl you love her. That's just rude. Now go back to whatever the hell you were going to do. And I suggest kissing her. Tongue is much appreciated if used in the right areas or at the right time. The ears are actually quite-- **

Yami couldn't continue this, because Ami had made the first move and Bakura had blissfully cut him out of what was going on after that, leaving the spirit in the Ring to consider his own lustful thoughts of the newest Senshi to arrive, Sailor Set. The girl was quite nice, and he remembered well the look she had when speaking of her sister.

_I wonder, _the spirit thought, _if she feels like she should have died._

Yami Bakura decided he wouldn't ask. The girl was valuable as someone who knew what the hell was going on, much more so then most of the others, and thus important. Still, she was also beautiful, and Yami Bakura found himself wishing he had his own body.

**

* * *

**

Yugi sat on his bed, the Puzzle nearby. Yami was in spirit form nearby looking over at him.

_What is the matter, aibou?_

Yugi didn't say anything for a moment, then asked, "Do you believe in me, mou hitori no boku?"  
Yami blinked and moved towards Yugi. _I…I do. Demo…demo I don't want to lose you. _

Yugi paused then said, "I've been having more visions. They've been showing me that…that I have to protect Sailor Moon when the time comes. I have to stay behind."

Yami was now next to Yugi, but still Yugi wouldn't look at his other side. "I saw something else. Something that makes me worried."

_What was it, aibou?_

Again Yugi paused and now Yami lightly touched Yugi's face. He couldn't really touch him, but the gesture was there, and Yugi seemed to curl up a little more. "I…it showed me dead, and everyone was crying."

_Everyone would cry if you died, aibou. _

"You were…you were so sad. I…want you to promise me. I want you to promise me that even if I do…I end up…that…that you'll go on without me. You'll find a way to build up another kingdom."

_Aibou?_

"Galaxia came to me in a dream. She said that it's through me that you can regain a body and your memories, then rebuild a kingdom, one that'll rival the one of the Silver Moon. I saw it too, when we were at the concert. If I…then both kingdoms will be built. You have to promise me, mou hitori no boku. Promise me that you'll find a way to go on without me."

Yami now paused, and this time Yugi looked at him. Yami blinked. He had sworn, shortly after he had been freed of the Puzzle, to care for the boy who had fixed it. His soul was heavily weighed with loneliness and insecurity, and Yami had punished those who truly hurt Yugi or his friends. Over time, the care had grown to be much more then that, Yami knew, and he kept this secret mainly due to the fact that Yugi had his eye on Anzu for a while. Now, though, he wasn't so sure. After fighting against Pegasus together at Duelist Kingdom, both were closer, and their connection stronger. But he still worried for his aibou, worried greatly. When he saw the vision the first time, the one where his aibou, despite everything, died--it had ripped at his heart, and he had sworn to try and not make it come to pass.

But now there was no choice. It was either allow Apopis to devour the world, or allow Yugi to die.

And Yugi knew that he would die, and now was asking him to carry on without half of his soul, to build a kingdom when he couldn't, not without Yugi. Without Yugi, none of them would be the same, how could they possibly build a kingdom to mirror the one of the Moon Kingdom?

_I…I will try, aibou. I will do all I can, but no matter what I will also remember you._

Yugi now gave a small smile to the spirit. "Arigato, mou hitori no boku."


	7. Chapter 7

Part 12: Thirteenth Phase

Mokuba looked up from the book of Astronomy that he had gotten from somewhere and blinked. "Why not?"

"It's too dangerous."

"Demo Nii-sama…"

"I said no."

Artemis, who had opted to stay with Mokuba despite them finding Minako, looked up from his own place near Mokuba and cast a small look at the elder Kaiba. "It's not so much a question of that. Mokuba will be safe on the Moon, more so then here on Earth."

Kaiba paused and glared at the cat. For a moment the white cat glowed and finally transformed into a man with white-blond hair and the crescent moon symbol on his forehead. "Mokuba, could you excuse your brother and I for a moment? I'm sure Isis-san and the others will need some help."

Mokuba nodded and quickly retreated from the room.

Kaiba turned his own blue eyes back to the computer screen. "He's not coming."

"I wish he wasn't either. Mokuba was the first to understand me, and he is a good boy, I care for him as much as I know I will for my daughter…but the truth is that he has to come. Without Sailor Moon or the ginzuishou, we're not even sure if we'll have enough power to reach the Moon."

Kaiba looked over at him and Artemis sighed. "Don't you notice it? The Senshi's current power is weakening, possibly making room for a new power. Even Minako's power is not what it used to be, I should know. I am her partner, the one who unluckily opened up this path to her and now I fear for her as much as you fear for Mokuba."

Artemis now stood and walked over to the desk, standing opposite of Kaiba. "He has the ka of the one who originally held the Blue Eyes. Without him, you cannot completely call forth the Blue Eyes. And if we leave him or Shizuka on Earth, they'll be in greater danger. Lamia, I'm sure, has figured out that we know about her and that we released Marik, so she'll be trying to stop us from finding out the complete truth, or she'll try to attack the Princess again."

Kaiba knew this was true. Still, he didn't completely want to put his brother in harm's way. Then again, the Senshi would be there to protect him, as would his own Blue Eyes, and Kaiba's Blue Eyes.

Kaiba sighed. "Fine. Just keep him away from the mutt's sister."

Artemis gave a sly smile. "Why? Afraid they might grow to like each other?"

"Go tell him I'll let him come, and don't mention that last part or else."

Artemis nodded and left the room. Kaiba glared at the door and almost didn't hear Rei walk up behind him from the other door, though when she circled her arms around him. "You and Jounouchi, I think, have the same fear."

"Which is?"

"That you're younger sibling will run away from you with the other's sibling."

"It won't happen."

Rei sighed. "If you're lucky, then he won't run away from you. Don't hold him too close, Kaiba. He can take care of himself, hasn't he proven that already?"

He knew she had been talking to Mokuba and learned of the Death-T match, then of Pegasus' Island. He hated what he had done to Mokuba back then, and again that he couldn't help his brother.

"He's proven it slightly…but I'd rather ensure that he's fine."

Rei nodded. "I feel the same way. But just remember that Yugi and everyone also wants to take care of him and Shizuka. Of all of us, besides Yugi, they are the most innocent. We all want them to be safe."

Kaiba nodded and looked up at Rei. She smiled at him and leaned forward to kiss him quickly. "We'll all have to be careful, Seto."

**

* * *

**

Mai had left.

Jounouchi sighed as he sat down. "I hope she's okay."

Mako nodded, seated with Shizuka nearby. The group had noticed Mai's leaving, but were now worried as it had been a few days and no call from her. Of the whole group, Mai had slowly gotten to be like part of their family and they wanted nothing more then to ensure her safety.

"Hopefully she is," Shizuka said, "but maybe she went with that guy she was talking to during the song."

Jounouchi's eyes darkened. "I didn't like the look of that guy."

Mako shook her head and sighed. "We have to worry a little more about what's to come, I think. I wish Mai was with us now, but…"

The two siblings nodded. All three wanted to know that Mai was okay, but the current situation couldn't allow them to find her. As much as they didn't want to admit it, things would have wait.

**

* * *

**

They all gathered in a group in the park, the full moon glowing white and above them.

"For the best of predictions," Rei said as they all gathered, "you need a full moon."

"On one side, the kingdom of the White Moon," Minako said, looking up while Luna and Artemis took their places.

"To the other," Mako sighed, "the Dead Moon."

"Light calls the dark, and the dark calls the light," Ami said, as if finishing an incantation.

"Well, without that," the group turned to see Yugi's grandfather walking up.

"Ojii-chan, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked, obviously worried.

"In my travels and studies, you don't think that I came across something about the Moon Kingdom?" The whole group paused as he smiled. "Remember my friend did look up obscure things, such as Duel Monsters in Ancient Egypt, when others wouldn't. He also looked up the Moon Kingdom."

The group cast glances at each other and finally Rei smiled at him. "Um, I hope you don't want to go with us."

"Oh, Kami-sama, no! My heart couldn't take it. But I'm here to wish you all good luck. Are you two going?" the two cats looked at each other then shook their heads. "Then I'll take care of you two. How's that?"

The group looked again at each other, and finally formed a circle. The group glowed with power before a bubble formed and they disappeared. The two cats and Mutou Sugoroku behind to worry for them.

**

* * *

**

"There," the group said, seeing the whitest spot and slowly landing. The moon itself was cold, and Jounouchi remembered that there wasn't supposed to be any atmosphere here.

"Wait…how can we breath?"

"Maybe we shouldn't ask," Anzu pointed out, then said, "Is that it?"

Before them was a huge palace of marble, brilliant white and shinning brightly.

Kaiba cast a glance at Anzu. "How are you one of the smartest ones of the group?"

"Hey!"

"Come on," Marik said, still casting a glare at Kaiba as he walked past. Kaiba smirked and the group walked over to the ruins, if they could be called that. The whole place looked like it was still at the height of the Moon Kingdom's power.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Isis asked.

The group now came to the huge Moon Palace and Yugi answered. "Inside. To the Prayer Room."  
Jounouchi looked confused, but Rishid voiced the question. "Prayer Room?"

"Last time we were here," Minako explained, "that's where we found the sword. It's where the last stand was fought, and where the Moon Queen, Selenity, prayed. It's sacred ground."  
Ryuugi looked around and paused. "Wait. This looks like Egypt."

The group looked at it, seeing the pyramids, one a 'normal' pyramid such as everyone was used to, and the other pointing downward, as the Puzzle did. Above the one was darkness, but it seemed to cast a light on Egypt despite this.

"These are all the kingdoms from that time. Babylon, Greece…but it stops there," Isis said.

"At that point," Ami told her, "the Moon was attacked and the kingdom destroyed. It was recreated after we destroyed Metallia about four years ago."

Bakura looked around as they continued towards the Prayer Room. "I'm amazed no one's discovered it."

"No one comes here, now do they?" Set pointed out. "No one even seemed to notice that the Moon is getting to be whiter every day, or that it's also getting closer to Earth."

"What's that?" Jounouchi said, spotting the item first. There, tilted slightly, was the Moon Sword that Venus once held. It was different, though. Now the blade was dark on one half and light on the other, and the Wedjet Eye, with a crescent moon for a pupil, stared at them.

"That's it," Yugi said, walking up to it before stopping.

"What's wrong?" Marik asked.

"Bakura…he was here too."

Bakura blinked. "Nani? ME?"

"It needs all the people who have a Yami and a Hikari," Yugi explained, "so…both of us have to pull it out."

Bakura swallowed but walked up, standing beside Yugi before both nodded and grabbed the hilt.

Golden and silver light streamed our around them, blinding everyone and suddenly their were four yells.

**

* * *

**

_The sands were hot…he had been playing when the news came, and suddenly he had felt his mother shove him into a hiding place._

"_Stay hidden, my Bakura. You are best as hiding, and sneaking, stay hidden."_

_The men were of the Pharaohs. They had come and attacked, and then slaughtered, the roads were turned red by the blood…his mom…everyone…_

_A huge pot of boiling something, a priest who said weird spells that Bakura never wished to understand or hear again, then suddenly everything went in. All of Kuru Eruna went into the pot and then and then…_

_He sat for a long time, crying. They were all gone, and now gold._

_He looked up at the stone slab and his face became distorted, angry. They were all dead…_

_And the Pharaoh would pay._

_Bakura stood up quickly. Beyond that was a darkness. If he brought it in, if he destroyed everything, he could get them all back._

_Time and madness, a madness from dealing with the curses of the tombs and homes, from seeing that which shouldn't have been seen and still hid in the dark places, obscured that idea except for a few important thoughts._

_He had to destroy the Pharaoh and his kingdom. He had to gain the Seven Millennium Items. He had to release the darkness beyond the door to the underworld._

_And then, before he died, struck down, he remembered._

_He wanted to get his family back--that was what his reasoning was, his sense of justice. He wanted his mom back. Where was his mother…why wouldn't she come back?_

**

* * *

**

_Everything was a blur, but it wasn't either. The god Obelisk appeared and nearly killed the thief who had desecrated his father's tomb, who had drug his father's corpse to the throne room and taken all that he needed for the afterlife._

_That thief would pay._

_Set had tried to help, and despite the 'not knowing' part of any plan, he figured it all out. Set wanted to have a strong ka so he could protect the land and the Pharaoh, so that the Pharaoh wouldn't have to battle should the other's ka be as strong as a god._

_Then Akunadin had turned Set against him._

_The scene made sense now, as did who made it. The Blue Eyes belonged to another, he remembered, and had been strong, but Set had broken free and together they had fought the evil which had once been a priest, the one who had held the Millennium Eye._

"_Pharaoh…"_

"_I want you to rebuild the kingdom," he handed him the Puzzle, where his soul would be sent, where his memories were and everything else. There were enough people left that could remember, but it was forgotten anyway._

_The true story. His name--._

_Atemu. His name was Atemu._

**

* * *

**

The light died down and now four hands held the exposed sword. Yugi and his dark half were on one side, while Bakura and his other side slumped on the other side of the sword.

Set and the others moved to help them up, Yugi's hand not leaving the sword.

"You okay?" Jounouchi asked as the two Yamis seemed to awaken. Both looked at Jounouchi and finally it was Yami Yugi who nodded. "I--remember. I remember who I was, what my name was."

"Cool! What was it, maybe that can help us out here."

"Atemu."

A small column of light appeared and now a smaller woman stood. She had moon-silver hair and Yugi blinked. "Sailor Moon?"

"_Ie, I am the spirit of one known as Selene on Earth, but my true name is Selenity_."

"Queen Selenity!" the four Senshi of that system said, kneeling quickly while the newer group gathered around, confused. Sailor Set blinked and finally knelt as well.

"Selenity," Atemu said, "I remember now. You came to Earth, to warn my father of the dangers of the Millennium Items."

"_I remember you as well, though you were simply a child at the time, Atemu. Yugi, I see you are the one who is destined to wield the sword. I am both sorry for you, but happy that you have such friends with you to help. It is true: You and my daughter are very much alike._"

Yugi blushed slightly then said, "Ma'am, I mean…Selenity-sama, I was wondering, about Lamia. She's awoken again, and we need to defeat her and Apopis."

Kaiba looked at the small lady and asked, "Can we defeat them, that's the question."

"_With the power of the true ginzuishou, they can be destroyed. With the powers you have currently, including the power of the Gods, they can be resealed. For how long, though, I am uncertain. The evil with possessed Marik Ishtar, as well as the evil which was unleashed as the Shadow Realm became accessible again since the finding of the Puzzle and the release of the Millennium Items themselves into the world, darkness is once more growing, and the time when my daughter's own kingdom, as well as the kingdom you, Pharaoh Atemu, must create, is growing closer._"

"Forgive me, Selenity-sama," Shadii said, "I released the Millennium Eye because I felt Pegasus-san was worthy of it. I was wrong."

"_You were not, Shadii. Pegasus was destined to gain and lose the Millennium Eye to the one who held the Millennium Ring, as his predecessor was destined to lose it and later turn evil. Do not think that what you did was wrong._"

"Domo arigato, Selenity-sama, demo how are we to fight them when we can only hold them back?"

Yugi stood now. "She already told us. We can defeat Apopis and Lamia…but with the true ginzuishou."

"_Hai, demo you don't need the true ginzuishou to defeat Lamia. She wishes to gain the ginzuishou, or a piece of it, and thus will try to strike at you, thinking you are the best target. But you must fight her, and the rest of you must hold back the anger of Apopis. You must awaken the Outer Senshi, and once more fight evil._"

At this the spirit paused and now grew to what must have been her original height. She reached over and touched Yugi gently on the cheek. " _I am sorry…for what you must do._" She turned now to the others. "_Rise, Senshi. Believe in those you put your hearts to, just as they must believe in you. Light and Dark call to each other, but they meet and can best serve one another in the Shadows they create. Go now, to Tokyo. There, you will face Lamia and Apopis. There, fate shall give you your paths._"

The group was suddenly swept into a bubble, and the last thing they saw was Selenity's image fade away into nothingness.

Part 13: Fourteen Warriors

Atemu sat in the car that Kaiba had obtained, Yugi resting nearby. The sword had disappeared when they had reached Earth, but like the ikizuishou, when he called for it, the sword came. Ami and the others had told them about the sword's history and now Atemu wondered if it was really a good thing to have Yugi keep it.

That brought up more questions. Yami Bakura, or Doruboro Bakura as he wanted to be called and the group had taken to calling him anyway, remembered his past yet he still wanted to help Atemu build the kingdom. His thoughts to this had been that he was now a reincarnation, thus his soul from before was now in the underworld. As well, the Millennium Ring was still his and really, not having that wouldn't help them defeat Apopis, would it?

Atemu resolved to keep an eye on him.

Kaiba was nearby, working quickly on some of the KaibaCorp information, with Rei holding the sleeping Mokuba on her lap. Both cats were curled up on the floor. Minako and Ryuugi were sleeping with their heads rested against each other. Ami and Ryou were working on something on Ami's own small computer. Mako and Jounouchi were asleep, nearly sprawled out, causing Anzu, who was near them, to glare at them. Marik, who was nearby, was speaking quietly to Isis about what he had done while under evil influence. Rishid was also speaking to them, and Atemu realized how close Rishid seemed to be to Isis.

_Everyone's in the grouping, next to those they've given their hearts too._

He looked at Yugi now, and brushed a stray hair out of his face. He feared for his former…no, his hikari. His aibou.

"You should get some rest," Kaiba muttered, and Atemu glanced up to see if that was being addressed to him or to some of the others who were awake.

Anzu, it seemed, had closed her eyes, and Marik had finally leaned back and, after a long yawn, fell asleep as well. Isis and Rishid were only a moment behind him. Ami and Ryou had fallen asleep with the computer on.

"Or you could just sit down," Kaiba continued, which told Atemu that he was actually speaking to Doroburo Bakura and Konrankami Sabaku…Yami Bakura and Sailor Set, both of whom were currently standing and with half their bodies out of the limo's sunroof.

"Excuse us if we're having fun!" Bakura yelled back, and Kaiba rolled his eyes. Rei smiled slightly, playing with Mokuba's hair in an almost motherly way. Kaiba looked over at her and then at his brother before putting the computer away and moving to remove his coat and then using it as a blanket for his brother.

"Seto," Rei said, "are you okay?"

"We're about to face a rather evil enemy, and to defeat it someone has to die."

Kaiba must have thought that Atemu was asleep, so Atemu allowed him to continue to think that.

"Even if he is who he is…he doesn't deserve to die."

Rei had looked over to Yugi and nodded. "Hai."

"I detect a 'demo' at the end of that."

"Demo…" she paused and lowered her head. "I hate this. When…when we first came back, when we faced Metallia…Usa-chan had just killed Mamoru, and herself. We didn't want to continue. We thought 'was this why we were brought back, just to repeat history?'. Then we gathered our power to try and resurrect her. When we woke up, having died from that, she was there, she was alive. We could only think of how happy we were to see her alive. But here…"

Kaiba had moved closer to her and she finally admitted. "I can't see past the future I saw. I can't see past him dying. There has to be more. Another kingdom was mentioned, a Golden Kingdom, created by the Millennium Items working together, or the one who held them all. Demo…can we do it. Can we really create a kingdom when the one who brings us together is gone?"

That was the same question Atemu had.

Kaiba cast a glance at Atemu then said, "Anzu once told me, after I defeated Yugi and told him that everyone was given a chip called 'life' to play, that the only game you play is to hold that chip as hard as you can. Yes, if Yugi dies, I doubt we will all be the same, but if we don't hold onto that chip that Yugi himself holds with all his heart and is ready to risk for another who could possibly defeat our enemy…the chance we have will be good as long as we remember him, as long as we stick together."

Atemu almost smiled. He didn't realize Kaiba thought like that, and was almost happy to know that he did.

Rei smiled slightly at him and then leaned on his shoulder. "Onegai, Seto…promise me we'll come out of this and be able to continue."

Seto had put his arm around her, so that the group was close together. Shizuka, who had fallen asleep over near Mako and Jounouchi, shifted. Rei's eyes had closed and he kissed her forehead. "I promise…we will do what we must to continue on."

As Seto closed his eyes Atemu fully opened his, looking at the group. Mako, Jounouchi and Shizuka looked almost like a family, and Kaiba, Mokuba and Rei also pulled off the effect.

Bakura had found his way in and looked over at Atemu. His eyes were serious as he looked at him, as if trying to decide what exactly Atemu was thinking before moving to his own seat. Sabaku, who knelt down shortly afterwards, looked back at Atemu as well then followed Bakura to the seat. She finally said, "I am sorry for what I said earlier."

Atemu paused then answered, "I needed to hear it anyway."

"Have you told him?"

Atemu looked at her and she shook her head. "Both of you are idiots."

Bakura smirked, almost laughing, then said, "Tell him. Before we go out tomorrow, or even before we reach Tokyo, tell him. You'll hate yourself if you don't."

The two leaned back and almost immediately fell asleep. Atemu was kept awake by those words and the words he had heard from Rei and Kaiba earlier.

_Tell him…_

Atemu cast a look at Yugi, who was peaceful but seemed also to be worried.

_You'll hate yourself if you don't._

He looked away, out the window. And if Yugi didn't return the feelings? If it was all just friendship and nothing more?

What was the point…?

_Tell him…_

What was the point of saying anything?

_Tell him…_

The point, then…

_If you don't--_

Atemu leaned over and briefly pressed his lips against those of his aibou. He tasted like the sweets he had recently eaten, slightly salty from some of the honey-roasted peanuts he had found as well.

Tomorrow, they would reach Tokyo, and his aibou would die. Then he would be left to face the world without him.

_--you'll regret it._

Atemu moved away and saw that now his aibou looked almost blissful. Atemu finally smiled and was content enough to go to sleep.

**

* * *

**

Tokyo was dark.

Kaiba had been there a few times before, even once or twice within the four or five years that the Senshi had been active, and just as luckily he had not been caught in any of the fights which had been happening against one enemy or the other.

The limo stopped just at the Crystal Tower, the one large crystal structure which was slowly seeming to take over Tokyo as well. It, too, was dark.

As they stepped out, everyone got ready for a fight. The limo disappeared from view, and now they were about to fight against Lamia and her master.

The same anger as well as (Kaiba hated to admit this) fear came over him as it had when he fought Pegasus for his brother. This darkness was about as to consume everyone, and seemed to be much darker then the shadows he was trapped in after dueling Yugi…well, Atemu…the first time.

Rei and the Senshi lead the way to the Crystal Tower, four lights coming from the four points around the tower, each a different color and much darker then the Senshi who had helped them.

"Those are the lights of the Outer Senshi," Ami said, and suddenly there was a roar. The group turned and a long dark shadow seemed to raise from nearby. Multiple youma came up, all of them snake-like.

"The youma from before!" Ryou yelled, ""And…Apopis?"

The monster hissed and Yugi turned to the tower. "Hold him off! I'll get the Outer Senshi and Sailor Moon."

"Aibou!" Yugi stopped and looked at Atemu. The reborn Pharaoh paused, then leaned forward and kissed Yugi. "Be careful."

Yugi nodded then turned and raced towards the tower. The group turned back and Atemu glared at Apopis. "This is as far as you will go. We shall defeat you!"

**

* * *

**

Yugi raced in, not seeing the door but seeming to know where it was.

_He kissed me._

He turned when he felt the air seem to change, and narrowly missed being hit by a glowing sword. The Senshi was after him, and he jumped back, then nearly got hit by someone else. The four glared at him as he blinked from his place where he had tripped onto the floor, and Yugi realized these were the four Outer Senshi.

"Wait!" Yugi said, dodging the next blow by the shortest of the Senshi who wielded a deadly glaive. "Please, the others are outside, and Apopis is trying to attack them. You have to go out and help them!"

One of them grabbed him and Yugi was trapped. He looked over at the others, who glared at him as a new one came up.

"Onegai, I'm telling the truth. Would I be able to get into here if I didn't mean well to your Princess? There are those I care about outside, and they need your help!"

The short one paused and then blinked and, as the tallest one was about to attack him, ran up, "Stop, Uranus! I know him!"

"Nani? Saturn, what--."

"He's the one, the one who I saw in the vision, who Pluto saw as well. He carried the soul of the dead Pharaoh who now lives, and is the only one who can face Lamia. He's telling the truth!"

The one holding him let him go when they suddenly saw a dark shape behind them. "He let in something!"

Yugi suddenly realized who he let in, and raced forward. The one called Uranus tried to stop him, but he ducked and knew what he had to do. This was it.

The snake-woman attacked, just as he called forth the sword from the Moon, the Soul Shadow Sword. The ikizuishou also appeared, centering where the Millennium Puzzle had once been. A dark sword hit the Soul Shadow Sword, and Yugi looked back at where the Outer Senshi were. "Please, go! I'll hold her off."

"Ie!" the one who had held him said, "It's our duty to protect Usagi-chan!"

"If you don't go out there, you'll have no one to help you protect her," Yugi yelled as he deflected another blow. "Please, I promise to protect her with my life! Go!"

The group only paused for a moment longer before going out. Lamia moved away and now she laughed. "So, you're on your own. You think you can truly face me and live."

"No," he said, "I know I'll die. But I will take you down before I do, and give Sailor Moon the ikizuishou! She will defeat your master, and this darkness will be destroyed!"

Lamia growled and attacked again.

**

* * *

**

"Ready?" Rei looked over at Kaiba and the other two who held Blue Eyes, and the Senshi nodded before throwing up their hands. "Henshin, yo!"

"Blue Eyes, come forth!" the three voices yelled, and from behind them came the three roars of the strongest dragons ever.

"Red Eyes, appear!" Jounouchi's voice called up the large roar came, the Red Eyes appearing as well. Nearby, Honda had called forth a small amount of the Shadow Realm, which seemed to encircle him a little as he took a fighting stance. Anzu was a little behind, obviously ready to help heal the others or offer support. Marik, Isis and Rishid were nearby as well gained some power, all three ready to help out.

"Mars Crystal Power,"

"Mercury Crystal Power,"

"Jupiter Crystal Power,"

"Venus Crystal Power,"

"Set Galactica Power,"

"Make-up!"

The four Inner Senshi appeared and now Atemu was the only one left. His Puzzle glowed brightly as the three Egyptian Gods appeared behind him, and then the Black Magician and Black Magician Girl.

"Nani?" Atemu said, then paused. "Are you Yugi's monsters?"

"_Ie,_" the Black Magician seemed to say, "_we are your servants, Pharaoh, and shall fight with you no matter what._"

Atemu paused then nodded. "Arigato."

The group turned back towards Apopis and the grouping of monsters.

"ATTACK!"

The powers of the Senshi as well as the power of the monsters attacked the monsters who came at them.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"White Lightning!"

A group of monsters was destroyed by the Kaiba brothers and Sailor Mars.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"White Lightning!"

"Raging Inferno!"

The two Katsuya siblings and Sailor Jupiter attacked another part.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Change of Heart! Turn some of them to our side, and attack!"

Ryou and Sailor Mercury's attack turned half of the side against the other and wiping them out in a wave of icy water.

"Set Thunderous Sandstorm!"

"Dark Necropher, attack!"

The two chaotic ones of the group wiped out more.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Dice, give power to those around!" the dice rolled and landed on two sixes. "Power times six!"

A whole wave of monsters were destroyed.

"Black Magic!" the two Magicians attacked, their powers boosted by Ryuugi's dice. A few of the monsters tried to physically attack but Honda stopped them, as did Rishid and Marik using what powers they had.

"Now, Obelisk and Osiris, attack the monsters!" between the two Egyptian gods, the rest of the monsters were wiped out.

Sailor Set looked over at Atemu. "Maybe you should have tried that before we attacked."

"Maybe you shouldn't have attacked so readily."

"Baka."

Kaiba blinked and said, "Maybe you two should concentrate more on the battle then on yelling at each other."

The Egyptian gods hadn't gotten all of the monsters.

"Space Turbulence!"

"Violin Tide!"

"Saturn's Glaive--."

"Time Staff--."

"Cosmic Cannon!"

The four attacks did as much damage as the two Egyptian Gods, and the group turned quickly. There, standing near the Crystal Tower, were four more Senshi, their coloring darker then that of the Inner Senshi.

"Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn!" Minako said, "You're here!"

The four walked up and looked at the others and at their monsters before the tall blond one faced Atemu. "You're the leader?"

"My name's Atemu, and yes. We heard your princess was in trouble."

"I hope you don't think you'll get any special reward after this. She already has a Prince."

"I heard that too, and don't worry. I have someone I'm not willing to part with, but first we must defeat this enemy."

The blond look up at Apopis and nodded. "On that, we can all agree."

"You saw Yugi?" Anzu asked. The group looked at her and now the shortest one with the glaive, Saturn, said, "He was inside and alerted us to the threat outside. He also was fighting Lamia."

Atemu was glad he wasn't facing the way of the newest Senshi, because his face showed his worry, but he steeled himself. _It's his destiny._

_I don't care though. He's my aibou…my partner…my love…Even if it's his destiny, I don't care. I won't let him die if I can stop it, or bring him back._

The group had registered some worry but everyone turned back now to the enemy at hand. "We can defeat this monster!"

The attacks began again.

**

* * *

**

Yugi once more defended, but was again pushed back.

"You cannot keep this up! I shall defeat you. Warrior of the Soul, you will not save the Senshi of the Moon!"  
"I can and I will! The power of the Moon and the Shadows stopped you in the past, this time it will completely defeat you!"

Lamia let out a roar and attacked with new fury. "The Pharaoh will fall before me! He is only a child, as he was in the past! How he defeated me was a fluke! He and the Queen of the Moon could only seal us away, and you claim your amnesic Pharaoh can defeat us this time?"

Yugi glared and now the Soul Shadow Sword glowed. "He will defeat you!"

The battle continued, Yugi fighting as well, the darkness outside seeming to continue to grow.

_I have to stop her._

The two swords clanged against each other, the darker sword coming dangerously close to Yugi.

_I have to save Sailor Moon, I have to protect Sailor Moon._

Yugi was pushed down, and barely blocked what would have been a killing blow.

_Because if I don't…_

Behind them there glowed a crystal tomb. Where Sailor Moon and her Prince were. He looked over as Lamia smirked at him. "Now, I just get past you, and the Light of Hope that the whole universe counts on will be destroyed."

"NO!"

…_if I don't…_

The swords once more clanged, the two got close and then--

…_then…_

A knife came out of nowhere and Yugi gasped as it hit him. Lamia smirked and started to move towards Sailor Moon as Yugi nearly fell.

…_then they'll lose._

Yugi stood and turned quickly.

_I can't let them lose!_

The sword hit it's target, and Lamia let out a scream before falling down, short of the tomb. Yugi grabbed his side, the sword disappearing as he did. He had beaten Lamia but now, that blow had hurt too much. There was too much blood.

Yugi stumbled but was able to find his way to the end of the tomb. Sailor Moon and her prince lay quiet, as if asleep. He slowly lifted up the ikizuishou and moved it towards the unconscious Sailor Moon.

"Onegai, Sailor Moon, take this. Become--."

He felt himself falling down as the ikizuishou glowed and then joined with the ginzuishou glowing on Sailor Moon's bodice.

"--because you need to save them all…"

He slowly fell down onto the ground, the world growing dark.

…_because I can't._

Part 14: Fifteen

Atemu stiffened and felt as if his heart had fallen into his feet.

_Aibou…_

The group had attacked and it had held Apopis back, but now everyone was feeling the strain of using their powers. The Inner Senshi themselves had turned pale and their auras seemed to be growing fainter.

The Crystal Tower behind them suddenly burst into silver light and the group turned to watch. From the tower came a woman bathed in light. Her outfit was that of a Senshi, but all white with a rainbow coloring at the skirt and a long tier on her side. Two heart-shaped buns adorned her head along with a long amount of hair that was colored silver-white. She opened her blue eyes and glared at Apopis.

"I cannot forgive you, Apopis."

As if in response, Atemu's Millennium Puzzle glowed as well, and his clothing changed to the outfit he wore when he was the Pharaoh. He turned as well, facing Apopis as he and Sailor Cosmos both glowed with their power.

"We shall defeat you!" Atemu yelled as well, the two side by side and now aiming their full extent of their power at Apopis.

The monster attacked, and the silver and golden light joined before attacking as well. For a moment the two attacks simply seemed to pause at one point, then the silver and golden attack moved forward and through Apopis. Just as suddenly the darkness was gone, and everyone blinked. The Senshi had lost their henshin, and the beasts from the Shadow Realm, including the Black Magician and Black Magician Girl, were gone.

Atemu only paused long enough to notice this before he headed straight for the Crystal Tower while the Senshi gathered around Sailor Cosmos.

Kaiba watched this, and then looked over at the tower. _This is what's supposed to happen when Yugi gives up his life._

_Atemu knows this…so why do I want to run in and make sure he's okay? Why--_

Mokuba had started to move as all of Yugi's friends and those who held Millennium Items headed in after Atemu, but Mokuba paused and looked back to Kaiba. "Nii-sama?"

Kaiba moved after that, this time ignoring self-image. Screw self-image, one of the few duelists he took pleasure in fighting, who presented him with a challenge while not threatening his family or company, was about to die.

If he could stop it, he would.

* * *

Haruka watched the group go inside, and saw the new Senshi with Galaxia's bracelets starting in after the boy in the white coat who had called one of three light dragons.

"Wait!"

The girl paused but didn't look back.

"What's all this about? Who was that kid in there?"

"His name's Mutou Yugi. He's the one who solved the Millennium Puzzle and who held the ikizuishou. He gave it up so that Sailor Cosmos could come into this world and defeat Apopis. To do that, he had to give up his life."

She turned, her dark eyes glaring at Haruka. "And you're stalling me to go over and see him, so ask someone else!"

"If he gave up a sacred crystal, he's already dead."

The girl stopped short again and her fist clenched. She fully turned back and her eyes glowed with a deep fire that Haruka reserved for those who insulted Usa-chan. "Then we'll resurrect him. Either way you shut up because even if your princess dies, she lives. We cannot see past his death, and we will not be able to go on without him."

"You are Galaxia's minion," Michiru pointed out.

"I am redeeming myself, and he will help me. Now stop asking me questions."

The girl raced in, nothing stopping her before the Inner Senshi stepped in front of Sailor Cosmos, and with a quick bow, turned and raced in after the group.

Haruka blinked. "What happened to them?"

"They found their true loves," Sailor Cosmos said, "I dreamed it all. Now…we have to set something right. We have to bring back Mutou Yugi to life, somehow or another."

**

* * *

**

Yugi's body was lying on the tomb, a bloodstain showing where he had fallen before being placed on the tomb. Nearby, a man with dark hair and blue eyes was holding one of Yugi's hands. He looked up as Atemu raced in and then blinked. "Who are you?"

"…mou hitori no boku…"

Atemu stiffened only briefly before racing over to Yugi's side at the sound of his voice. The man moved away and Atemu saw Yugi's eyes open only slightly before he gave a slight smile. "you did it…"

"Hai, but not without your help, aibou. We did it."

Yugi's eyes were slowly closing as the rest of the group came in, but Atemu didn't notice the others. His eyes were set on Yugi and the light of life that was slowly fading from him.

"Yugi!" the group paused only a few steps away, even Kaiba there, Sabaku the last one to arrive and seeming to be angry that she wasn't there earlier.

"Aibou…please, stay with me."

Yugi's mouth moved, but his words were too faint to really hear, Atemu leaned forward as his aibou's eyes closed.

"…loved you…sorry…I can't be--."

"Aibou, no," Atemu blinked as tears clouded his vision and he suddenly sat up straight, seeing the last breath released by the one who had freed him from the broken Puzzle, who had stood by him when he didn't know who he was, who had now risked and given his life so he could live.

"Aibou, please…aibou, come back, I can't--I can't go on. I can't make the kingdom without you. Come back to me, my aibou…I never told you…I never--."

The Senshi had arrived at the end, and each had slowly gravitated towards one of the group they were most attuned towards.

Atemu leaned into the body of Yugi and cried, lost, uncertain. No, this was supposed to happen but he didn't want this to happen. Yugi wasn't supposed to be dead!

"NO!"

Jounouchi was holding onto Mako for support, Shizuka between the two and her head turned away, crying. Rei and Kaiba held Mokuba as he cried, both with tears that were threatening to fall. Anzu had buried her head in Marik's chest, and he held her as he watched. Isis was leaning against Rishid for support, while Mina and Ryuugi were held each other for support. Ryou had closed his eyes, and Ami held him. Bakura himself wasn't shedding tears, but Sabaku looked ready to kill, ready to scream as much as Atemu was or destroy something. The Outers watched, as if now understanding the importance of the small boy who had told them to leave and join in the battle. Sailor Cosmos walked over to the side of the black-haired man, and blinked away some tears.

Atemu looked at her and now looked down as well. "I knew this was to happen, demo…this wasn't. Please, bring him back. I will give anything, but bring him back."

Sailor Cosmos looked at Atemu and held out her hand, the complete ginzuishou shining in her hand. "I don't know if this will work. I know that with only the ginzuishou I had, I can become Neo-Queen Serenity, shedding my status as a Senshi. If I bring him back, the ikizuishou will bond completely with his soul. If it is destroyed or used to the full extent of his power, it will destroy him as the ginzuishou could do to me.

"I know you don't care, you simply want him back. I just wanted to tell you of the dangers he now faces. He is both a Knight and one of the Shadow Realm. He cannot be one or the other, but he protects both." The ginzuishou's light became nearly blinding, and then stopped, the lotus-shaped flowers split and now Atemu saw that the color of the ikizuishou was not one, but two. White and Black, creating an almost Shadow-type light from it. The ikizuishou moved away from the ginzuishou as Sailor Cosmos' costume disappeared, replaced by a long gown and a crown of gold. The ikizuishou reached Yugi's chest and slowly the body healed before the ikizuishou created a chain and turned from lotus to almost pyramid-like, a near copy of the Millennium Puzzle, then the glow faded. Atemu waited only a second before he leaned forward.

"Aibou…"

Nothing.

"Aibou."

The color appeared to be coming back, but Atemu had to be sure. He bent down and kissed Yugi.

_Wake up, aibou._

**

* * *

**

It had been dark, and he hadn't wanted to go. He had fought as hard as he could against it, then there had been a strange light. A warmth he wasn't sure about, then a familiar presence in his mind.

_Wake up, aibou. _

_Mou hitori no boku?_

The warmth was on his lips, and he opened his eyes to see Atemu moving away, tears in his eyes and his face filling his vision.

"Aibou…"

Yugi moved his arm and raised it to touch Atemu's face, feeling the wetness from his crying. He finally didn't care. His arm reached around Atemu's neck and he pulled Atemu down and part of his body up to kiss Atemu. He hadn't told him and died. What if next time he couldn't be revived? He needed to know.

Atemu kissed him back. Yugi was slightly aware of the others nearby, but didn't really care. Atemu kissed him back. Atemu loved him as well.

That was all that mattered.

**

* * *

**

After a large reunion, where Kaiba told Yugi to never die again or else consequences were in hand (which, considering the source, had to be one of the kindest things Kaiba had ever said to anyone besides his brother or Rei), the Senshi who had joined with Yugi and his group bowed to Usagi and asked to return to Domino.

The Outers looked like they were about to argue but Usagi nodded.

"Nani? Usa-chan--"

"Haruka-san, they have those they love. A new kingdom is about to be created with their help. As well, their power was used up, and they must find a new power, as do you."

Haruka looked a little worried but finally nodded. "Do you need us here as well?"

Usagi smiled and shook her head. "All that we need is here. Mamo-chan and I will continue to build Crystal Tokyo here and await for you to return."

She turned to Atemu and Yugi, smiling at them. "I hope you don't mind if I ask for Luna and Artemis back."

"Ie, I'm glad they found their owners," Yugi said, "and I'm glad you're okay, Usagi-san."

"Usagi-_chan_," she corrected, almost automatically before smiling. "Take care of Atemu for us, Yugi-kun."

Yugi nodded and Atemu looked at her. "Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

Usagi gave him a confused look. "I thought it was the right way."

The Senshi smiled and Kaiba walked out to call his limo. Usagi waited for him to return then said, "Kaiba-kun, I fully expect you to take care of Rei-chan. You'd best not break her heart."

Kaiba blinked then nodded. "I'm not about to do that."

Usagi seemed contented with this and the group walked out. Sabaku, the minute they were outside, breathed a sigh of relief.

"What was that for?" Bakura asked.

"I thought she was about to say something about me. I'm glad she didn't. I don't think I could take the pressure…I mean, I was in the presence of the one who beat Galaxia!"

Bakura looked back and then shrugged. "She didn't seem like much."

Sabaku hit him. "Baka, she's stronger then she looks, just like Yugi-kun." She paused and they watched the limo roll up before the group piled in and started their way back to Domino.


End file.
